Savin' me
by Shadowed Tigress
Summary: When Harry destroyed the last Horocrux, he was hit in the backlash. Severus brought him to America to recover. Unfortunately for him, Smallville isn't as peaceful as he thought it would be. Smallville Crossover. Clark/Harry/Lex pairing. **SLASH**
1. Chapter 1

By ShadowedTigress A.K. A Christy

Harry Potter/Smallville Crossover

Pairings: Harry/Clark/Lex

Draco/? (maybe Oliver Queen)

This is Definitely going to be slash….Don't like, Don't Read!

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_- Savin me by Nickleback_

_Savin' Me_

"Hold on Harry, we're almost there," Severus murmured, brushing back the ebony curls and wiping away the sweat and tears that slipped down the drawn face of the chosen one. Even though they were sitting in separate seats, he had to keep touching Harry, just to make sure he was still alive.

"Why are we doing this again, Uncle Severus?" Draco sneered, glaring out the window of the small airplane.

"Draco, as I've told you before, Harry is the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord, therefore it is our duty to protect him. You know this, we've gone over it time and time again. Why can't you grasp this simple mission?" Severus stated calmly, through clenched teeth.

":I know Uncle Severus, I just… I wish there could have been another way." Draco sulked.

Heaving a sigh, Severus ran his fingers through his hair. This transition hadn't been easy on any of them. For his part, finding out that Harry was his charge after the death of Dumbledore had sent all of his past feeling for the insolent brat flying. After all, being told that you must take care of someone, even if they were considered an adult was a sobering thought. And coming to find Harry's beaten and bloodied body crumpled around a pile of broken objects had made him wonder. What had happened? What was the meaning of the junk that even now Harry refused to let go. And why was the boy so small? All of his past mistakes were swirling around them. If only he hadn't weighed and measured Harry by his father's standard. If only Dumbledore hadn't demanded the unbreakable vow…if only if only.

But he was refusing to deal with the what ifs. Nothing could be changed by dwelling in the past, as he had tried to show Draco. Of course Draco hadn't been willing to leave England behind. But it was safer with Harry than apart… as Draco had found out. Like his father before him, Harry Potter had saved the life of his bitter most rival.

Opening his eyes, he glanced between the two boys. That's what they were to him, just children. And yet they had both seen more in their young lives than most children ever witness.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise when Harry approached Draco about switching sides. That thrice blasted bond between him and Voldemort had allowed Harry to see all the torture and emotional abuse that the snake faced bastard had heaped on Draco. It wasn't enough to goad the boy about his fathers imprisonment. No, Voldemort had to pour salt in the unhealed wound. Letting Draco know that his father had been killed on his orders, and that his mother had been driven insane by his hand had been a devastating blow. But that's what Voldemort excelled in. Cruelly ripping away all hope. Of course Draco had leapt at the chance., not realizing that he would soon be leaving behind all that he knew.

The only difference is between himself and Draco was the fact that Draco wasn't bitter about being rescued. Indeed he was somewhat enamoured with the young chosen one. Both boys clung to each other, realizing that they were the only safe harbor in an uncertain world. Severus only hoped for their sake that everything worked out the way it was supposed to.

As the plane landed, Severus reached down and gently shook Harry awake. Leading the battered youths off the plane, he directed both teens to the luggage corral.

After selecting their suitcases, everything seemed to catch up with them.. They made it. They were safe in America.

Severus smirked and looked down at the younger men. "Gentlemen, welcome to Metropolis."

TBC

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this first chapter and are patiently waiting for Chapter 2. As I've already started to write it, I don't foresee any problems.

Later guys/gals!

Christy

SSDD


	2. Chapter 2

Savin' Me

By: ShadowedTigress

Pairings: Clark/Harry/Lex

Draco/Chloe Sullivan

_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to you_

_- Linkin Park - My December_

Chapter 2

It had been several weeks since their plane had landed in Metropolis. Several weeks, and yet everything was still going crazy. Even with all the protections and precautions that Dumbledore had put into motion in case of his death, Severus was still trying to cope with the fact that he had not one but two sixteen year olds. To make matters worse, they wouldn't be considered legal adults until their eighteenth birthdays. At least in the muggle world.

A few good things had come from coming half way across the world. After they had left the city, Severus had found a small three bedroom home that was perfect for the three of them. It was in a much smaller town called Smallville. When Harry had first saw it, he remarked that it reminded him of Surrey. Of course the ebony haired teen still wasn't talking very much. But he was slowly adapting to the fact that no one here expecting anything from him. For one, no one here had a clue to the war in England and Severus was bound and determined to keep it that way.

Harry and Draco were a lot happier in the states then they had been in England, but the horrorstruck expression on Draco's face when he realized that he would have to attend Muggle school still brought a chuckle to Severus. As expected, Harry and Draco were enrolled in Smallville High.

After a few placement tests, it was decided that Harry would be placed in 12th grade, despite only being sixteen. Draco on the other hand only tested in at the 11th grade level, and Severus wouldn't force the issue.

And so our story continues…

"Uncle Severus, you must do something with that girl." Draco scowled, before storming into the small house.

Not needing to know which girl he was talking about, Severus sighed and rubbed at his forehead. He could feel a migraine coming on.

"What has Ms. Sullivan done today?" He asked, his tone soft and silky.

"Chloe wants to do an exposé on Harry and I. Can you believe it? She wants to divulge our secrets to the whole school." Draco shouted, tears of worry and fear pricking the backs of his eyes.

"Calm down Draco. Ms. Sullivan is a wonderful computer hacker, but she'll never find anything about either of you. I promise." Severus replied, brushing a soothing hand through Draco's silken mop.

"Maybe…maybe we should do an interview with her." Harry suggested quietly from where he was hiding in the shadows.

"Are you nuts?" Draco screeched, about ready to throw a pillow at the timid teen.

"Hmm. It has possibilities." Severus pondered the idea.

"Listen to me Draco, if we give Chloe what she wants, then maybe she won't dig deep into our backgrounds." Harry replied earnestly, hope shining out of his shadowed green eyes.

"Fine. But mark my words, that girl is trouble!" Draco scowled, realizing at last that he had been outmaneuvered.

"That is a very good idea Harry. Now why don't you call her and arrange this interview before she starts digging to deep." Severus suggested, stirring the small teen to the telephone in the kitchen.

"All right," was all Harry replied before slipping away.

"Now Draco, enough with the dramatics. Don't you think that this interview would be good for Harry? It will be away for him to control his past. Don't let your personal feelings for Ms. Sullivan make you do something you're going to regret." Severus lectured the frozen blonde.

"I understand," came the subdued response. Severus went and sat in his favorite chair, facing the loveseat the teens had claimed as their own.

"I'm not telling you what to do, I only wish you'd let this happen for Harry's sake. It's important to him." Severus sighed and grasped Draco's hand tightly. "I know I haven't said it lately, but I'm proud of you, and I know your parents would be too."

Tears were streaming down Draco's face as he realized that he would have to tell Chloe something about his birthparents.

"Chloe said that we could meet her at the Talon later this evening. That way we could hang out after she asked us some questions." Harry stated, silently coming to sit beside his friend.

"What are we going to tell her Harry? How can we tell her that our parents are dead because of the whims of a madman?" Draco asked, slightly hysterical.

"We can't Draco. Calm down for a moment and think. These people are muggles. We can't tell them anything about the magical world. But don't worry, I've already thought of a background for both of us," Harry assured the elder teen. Reaching over, he wrapped his arms around the trembling form of one Draco Malfoy. "It's going to be okay," He whispered, " I promise."

clhclhclhclhclhclhclhclh

Later on after Severus had dropped them off in front of the Talon, they had barely walked in before Chloe latched on to them and led them to a secluded corner. Sitting around a table, she smiled and introduced them to the others.

"Guys, this is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They started school earlier this week, but I know we haven't gotten to know them very well. That's why I'm planning on writing an article about them…you know to sort of introduce them to the school," Chloe stated, grinning broadly as Harry and Draco sat stiffly on the edge of their chairs.

"I'm Clark. Clark Kent. Welcome to Smallville," A dark haired, blue eyed Adonis introduced himself. After shaking their hands, he turned to the dark haired girl beside him. " This is Lana Lang, She's a senior like the rest of us… I mean except for you Draco." A faint blush appeared on his face as he realized his blunder. Clearing his throat, he pointed to the African American sitting next to Lana, "This is Pete Ross. He works with Chloe at the Torch."

After the greetings had been issued, Chloe turned to the European teens with a look of giddy excitement. ":How did you want to start this interview?" She asked, clutching her notebook and pen tightly.

"I guess we could start by telling you why we moved here to Smallville, Kansas, If you like.." Harry responded shyly, a pale pink flush highlighting his waxen skin tone.

"That would be great," Chloe decreed, shushing her friends and focusing on the Brits.

"I guess I'll start first. My name is Harry James Potter. I'm sixteen and at this moment in time, I live with my guardian, Severus Snape.. Before moving to Smallville, I lived in a small town in England called Surrey. My maternal aunt and uncle had custody of me, but due to circumstances beyond their control Uncle Severus gained control of me, at least until I turn sev..I mean eighteen." Harry bit down on his lip nervously and pushed his hand through his hair. Getting that out wasn't exactly the easiest of tasks and he still wasn't sure what else he should tell them.

"Why did you move here to Smallville?" Chloe asked when it became obvious that Harry was lost in his own thoughts.

":After Draco's parents were killed in an accident, Uncle Severus approached me with the idea of starting over. Somewhere without the memories that haunted both of us. I jumped at the thought of moving away… Draco on the other hand wasn't so sure. Uncle Severus con…I mean he grabbed an Atlas of the United States and we picked the first state that called to us. Metropolis is famous, but we didn't want to stay in the city. Finding the town of Smallville was a blessing. We've finally found a place where we all could fit in." Harry spoke quietly, squeezing Draco's hands gently.

A reflective silence fell over the group and no one seemed brave enough to break it. Just as Harry was starting to twitch, Chloe jumped in.

"Okay, Draco is there anything that you'd like to add?" Chloe asked briskly, making sure she had wrote down everything that Harry had written.

"Only that I think that giving you this interview was a mistake. Harry and I don't want to be splashed all over the cover of your little paper. We've had enough hardship in our lives. We just want to be alone…can't you please respect our wishes?" He asked, not knowing that his grey eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you. I just wanted you to realize that everyone here is willing to meet you and maybe become friends," Chloe replied, a little stricken. She couldn't help but notice how very good looking the Malfoy Heir looked.

"If there's no more questions., do you mind if I get us something to drink?" Harry asked politely, before getting to his feet and going to the bar. Draco started after him but couldn't think of an excuse to follow him.

"Are you and Harry in a relationship?" Clark couldn't help but ask, mentally crossing his fingers for a negative response.

"No, Harry's not my boyfriend. There was a time when I thought that I wanted him to be, but I guess that was just foolish thinking on my part," Draco replied quietly, never taking his eyes from the wispy figure at the bar.

"So wait a second, do you mean that your gay? And Harry is too?" Lana asked shrilly, darting a shocked look around the room.

"No I'm not gay. If anything I suppose you could cal me Bisexual," Draco drawled, making up his mind that he despised Lana.

"And Harry?" Clark blurted out, unable to help himself.

"What Harry is is unknown. If he wants you to know, believe me you will," Draco smirked, rising to take his cup of tea from the BWL.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked as the rest of the table turned and stared at him.

Clark blinked and shook his head. " I'm sorry Harry, my mind went blank. Please, sit down." After Harry sat, he asked, "Did you finish that Chemistry assignment from yesterday?"

Harry couldn't help but feel a thrill of pleasure at being able to talk to the guy who had been haunting his dreams since starting at Smallville High.

"Yes I did. It was unbelievably tough. But my Uncle was able to help me figure it out. Everything seems so different over here," Harry replied, smiling slightly.

"Well if you did get it right, do you think I could come over and study with you? Finals are coming up and I have to admit that Chemistry is not my best subject," Clark remarked ruefully, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's not a problem with me, but I should clear it with my Uncle first," Harry answered softly.

"That's fine, and if he doesn't want me in your house, maybe you could come out to the farm with me," Clark offered in a rush, not caring how all his friends eyebrows just shot up and that they were staring at him as if he had just grown another head.

"That would be nice too. I love animals," Harry replied a little wistfully.

"Then you really do have to come out to the farm, and not just because of the Homework assignment," Clark insisted, reaching over and grasping Harry's hand lightly.

But it must not have been light enough, because as soon as his hand clasped around Harry's, Harry jerked his hand back and bolted from the table. Without stopping he raced outside the Talon.

Looking over at where Draco had been sitting, Clark turned back to the others. "What just happened?" He asked, completely bewildered.

"I don't know Clark, but I'm going to find out," Chloe responded, a determined gleam lighting her eyes.

"Maybe the little stuck up prick just doesn't like you," Lana replied sullenly, glaring at the spot where Harry had sat.

"Lana! What's wrong with you?" Clark demanded, shocked to hear Lana talk that way.

"It's nothing. I just don't trust him, that's all," Lana shrugged, turning a smile on Clark.

"Whatever's going on, we'll figure it out, we always do," Chloe stated, grinning slightly at the thought of a new mystery.

"Just don't publish anything without talking to them first, okay?" Clark sighed, before heading for the door. He had just found someone that interested him, but bolted at the touch of his hand. How ironic was that?

Turning everything over in his mind, he couldn't help but realize that Harry had been traumatized in the recent past. And that Harry seemed at least a little interested in himself.

"You can run, Harry Potter, but you can't hide," He murmured aloud before heading home.

Unknown to Clark, someone else heard that boast. Someone who was very interested in whoever had caught Clark's attention so securely.

Oh yes, life is about to get very interesting.

TBC

Okay guys, it's 1:31 in the morning here, and I've spent the last 14 hours typing and retyping this chapter.

I hope you guys like it and that you don't get too confused.

I'm going to try and work on Chapter 3 tomorrow, but I'm not sure how it's going to go.

Now someone asked me why this had to be a Clark/Lex/Harry pairing and not just a Clark/Harry. Well as I mentioned in the last chapter, this is a challenge request. Therefore I have to follow as close to the challenge as I can, right?

Here's the original challenge, just so you know.

Random Dispatcher wrote this in her Forum

"I would love to see a well written CLexarry (Clark/Lex/Harry). I'm thinking a seventh year fic. Maybe Harry's destroyed all the horcruxes but was injured while doing so. He comes to Smallville to convalesce - maybe with Snape and Draco accompanying him (their part in Dumbledore's death being dealt with already - Draco didn't do it and Snape was following orders from the already dying Dumbles). Snape would be caring for Harry with Potions and such and Draco would be there for companionship and his own protection, of course. I figure Harry'd be the same age as Clark (but not necessarily) and maybe they wind up as highschool seniors together (again not necessarily but it would be convienent) and Harry becomes a bridge between Lex and Clark eventually creating a nice threesome. The threesome will eventually be the downfall of Voldie (the power he knows not and all that rot - Clark's strength, Lex's brains and Harry's magic).

Would love to see a believable crossover - let me know if you take up the challenge!"

I'm trying to work out the kinks, and I hope this lives up to her expectations.

But for now, Good night guys!

Later

Christy

SSDD


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the time when you need a friend  
You just need someone near  
I'm not looking forward to the night I'll spend  
Thinking of you when you're not here  
How many times will I think about the things  
I'd like to do  
Always denied the right to live my life the way I want  
I want to share it with you  
__- Air Supply: Sweet Dreams_

Savin Me 3

Shadowed Tigress

Pairings: Clark/Harry/Lex, Draco/Chloe

Harry sighed and turned over. Even after storming out of the Talon and half way home, he couldn't erase the warmth and soothing feel of Clark's hand on his. Draco had been no help, but at least the blonde had been able to Apparate them home without splinching either of them.

Once they had reached their home safely, Harry had tore himself away from Draco, and raced upstairs. Slamming the door, he had tossed himself on the bed. And here he was, tossing and turning because of the feelings that were burning in his gut. Yes Clark was another male, but Harry had never expected to feel something for anyone anymore… after the death of his trusted friends, he had never expected to feel at all.

Groaning, he covered his face with his hands. How could he even think about facing Clark again, let alone anyone else. He must have looked like such a fool.

Realizing there was nothing he could do about it tonight, he got out of bed and got comfortable on the floor. Focusing his mind, he reinforced his shields and slowed his breathing. Once he was calm again, Harry climbed back into bed. Pulling the light blanket over himself, he couldn't help but wonder why Clarks touch had felt so much like coming home.

Hlchlchlchlchlc

Clark sighed and tried to focus on his school work. Who ever knew being a senior was so tough? Closing his eyes he rubbed at his forehead, unable to rub away the look of pain and despair that had clung to the enigmatic Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. There was something about that boy that just made every protective instinct that Clark had scream. Something had gone wrong in his past, very wrong. While Clark could feel the possibility for greatness in Harry, he could also sense that Harry didn't see it in himself.

Being an alien had it's perks though. When school started in the morning, he'd be able to pick Harry out of the crowd with no worries. Now all he had to do was keep Harry from running away from him again. Maybe Clark could talk to Draco…the blonde seemed to understand at least a little bit of the pain that clung to Harry.

Making up his mind, Clark yawned. Tomorrow would be soon enough to talk to Harry and Draco.

Hclhclhclhclhclhcl

(Now I was going to leave it at that, but I'm nice :p )

While Harry tossed and turned and Clark fumbled at his chemistry homework, Lex Luthor was busy. He couldn't help but wonder why this boy had claimed his attention. Ever since Clark's freshman year, the Kansas farm boy had been all Lex could think about. But now that he knew of Clarks feelings for someone else, he couldn't help but wonder who his rival was.

Harry Potter. From England of course, but even still there didn't seem to be anyone matching his description. It's as if Harry Potter never really existed.

And if there was anything Lex liked more than Clark, it was a mystery.

And Harry Potter was proving to be a mystery. Without even seeing this boy, Lex was drawn to him. He only knew that he had to get close to Harry before Clark found out. If he couldn't have Clark, then he would make sure no one could.

With a sigh, Lex closed his laptop. It was going on 3 in the morning, and while he didn't really have to do anything tomorrow, morning would be here before he knew it. And he had to meet Harry Potter after school let out. Destiny was about to get a change of plans.

Hlchlchlchlchlchcl

"Hey Harry, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to scare you," Clark spilled in a rush as he propped himself up beside the shorter teens locker.

"No it was my fault. I'm sorry. I guess it's an English thing, I just really don't like sudden touches… they startle me," Harry admitted, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and smiling up at the farm boy.

"I didn't mean to intrude in your space. Um, not to change the subject but did you ask your Uncle if I could come over?" Clark asked, flushing slightly.

"Oh yeah, he said it would be fine. Actually he thought it would be a great idea. He thinks I need to make more friends." Harry smirked slightly, remembering the lecture from the night before.

"I see. At least I think I do. So is today a good day?" asked Clark, risking a glance at the shorter teen.

"I don't see why not, after all we only have a few more weeks until our final exams. The more practice we get, the better we'll do on them," Harry responded philosophically.

"True, hey have you seen Chloe lately? She was supposed to meet us here this afternoon." Clark asked, changing the subject as he registered the fact that Chloe wasn't where she was supposed to be.

"No, and I haven't seen Draco since lunch, he said he had to meet up with her to finish his interview, do you think they're still talking?" Harry asked, green eyes going wide as he realized that Draco had been stuck with Chloe all afternoon.

"There's only one way to tell. Let's go check the Torch's office, maybe they're still there." Clark suggested, resisting the temptation to take Harry by the arm and lead him there.

Outside of the Torch, Clark paused. Drawing Harry to a stop, he motioned the smaller boy to be silent. From inside the office, raised voices were heard muffled through the door. Of course Clark could clearly hear what was being shouted, but he didn't know that Harry could as well thanks to a softly mumbled spell.

After it had grown quiet, Clark bit back his laughter and looked down at the shorter teen. "I think it's safe to enter, shall we?" He gestured to the door before throwing it open.

The occupants jumped as the door slammed against the wall. Both teens that were inside sprang apart, and flushed brightly as their friends looked at them in shock.

"What is going on here?" Harry demanded, watching the Malfoy heir flush pink.

"N..nothing," Draco stuttered, not able to look Harry in the eye.

"Chloe?" Clark asked softly, unable to hide the gleam of understanding in his blue eyes.

"It's nothing Clark," Chloe sighed, feeling a little hurt.

"Draco, it's okay to have feelings for her. I promise I don't mind," Harry whispered, kneeling in front of the frozen dragon.

Without saying a word, Draco reached out and hugged Harry tightly. Before the other occupants could get worried (or jealouse) he released him before turning to Chloe.

"You guys wanted to know what's going on? Chloe and I were getting acquainted. We have loads in common and I think she likes me," Draco stated, feeling slightly ill at exposing himself this way.

"I do like you Draco," Chloe agreed, coming to stand beside him. Reaching out, she grasped his hand and held it softly.

"That's great news guys, I'm glad you found each other," Clark remarked, sparing a glance at the befuddled green eyed teen standing behind them.

"So am I," Harry affirmed, " But now is not the time for this, we really need to leave before we're locked inside," He murmured before heading to the door.

The other three teens followed as he took the lead and led them out of the school. Coming down the steps, he stopped in shock. There, standing beside a fancy black car was the most intimidating person he'd had ever seen. This muggle exuded wealth and power like the Malfoy heir used to. He knew what he was and what he wanted. And yet his gaze was stuck on Harry, as if Harry were a priceless artifact that the stranger wanted for his collection.

Both were interrupted from their staring contest by someone clearing his throat from behind Harry.

"Lex. What a …pleasant surprise," Clark said softly, a soft bite in his voice belying the truth of the statement.

"Isn't it just? I've missed you Clark, so I figured I'd swing by and see what you've been up to. I didn't know you had company though. Speaking of company, aren't you going to introduce me to your little guest?" Lex asked, his voice a velvet purr as he stalked closer to the small teen.

"Of course. This is Harry, Harry Potter. Harry, this is Alexander Luthor, or Lex as he prefers to be called. We've been friends since my freshman year," Clark explained, calming down the jealousy that arched in him as Lex took Harry's hand and brushed a kiss over the back of it.

Harry was his, damnit! And he didn't want to share him with anyone, especially not that bald barbarian.

Biting back a growl of rage, Clark stamped down hard on the angry feelings he was feeling. "Actually Lex, we've got to go now. You know us Highschoolers, it's always one big test after another. We're going back to Harry and Draco's to study. Would you like to come?" He asked before realizing what he was doing.

'Please say no, please say no, please please please!' He begged silently as Lex seemed to consider the offer.

"Actually, that sounds like a very good idea. And after you study we can all get better acquainted," Lex purred, brushing another kiss on Harry's hand before releasing it.

"I'll see you in a while," Harry murmured, totally befuddled.

"Come on Harry, let's get you home before something else happens," Draco sighed and dropped Chloe's hand. Taking the BWL by the arm he gently steered him down the street towards their home.

"I don't want to be rivals with you Clark, but I will have that boy," Lex whispered as he watched the teens disappear down the road.

Clark's head shot up and he turned back and stared at Lex. Lex noticed and gave him a faintly mocking salute.

Knowing that the war had just begun, Clark quickened his pace.

After all, All is fair in love and War, right?

TBC

Okay guys, I'm not abandoning this fic, but it might be a while before I can update it. Real life has decided to rear it's ugly head and I have no choice but to heed it's call.

A few notes so you don't get confused,

1. I did start out and say that this may be a Draco/Oliver Queen story, but Chloe interrupted that idea. She seems to think that if Harry gets Clark AND Lex, then she wants Draco.

2. I don't really like Lana. But I'm going to try and be fair to her character. This Lana likes Clark, but not as a boyfriend. And she seems to have the same idea Lex has, if she can't have him, no one should. Therefore she's jealous and angry at Harry.

3. Right now, Lex and Clark are both going to be vying for Harry's heart. They don't know that our little Gryffindor has more love in his heart than expected. They don't realize that Harry could and will love them both equally.

4. Hermione and Ron were killed in the search for the Horcruxes. The magical backlash that beat the hell out of Harry killed both of them. While the Horcruxes are destroyed, Harry has a lot of guilt on his soul for the death of his friends.

5. Severus is like an Uncle to Harry, and has been since the Ministry granted Severus custody or Guardianship after the death of the Headmaster.

6. Lucius Malfoy is dead, Narcissa Malfoy is not. But she does have a bed next to the Longbottoms at St. Mungos. The prognosis of her return to full mental capacity if very grim, therefore it's easier for Draco to consider her dead.

7. Harry likes Clark. Clark is someone he could and does trust, he just doesn't know it yet! LOL But Lex spoke to a more primal urge in Harry. Harry is confused on that note, but he does want to spend more time with him, and when Lex kissed the back of his hand, he was too startled to pull away. BTW does anyone know what color eyes Lex has? I was going to go with very dark, but I don't know.

Let me know what you guys think, okay?

Later!

Christy

SSDD


	4. Chapter 4

-1_Savin Me_

_By: ShadowedTigress_

_Paring: Harry/Clark/Lex_

_Draco/Chloe_

_You called me strong, you called me weak  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground  
_

_Kryptonite - 3 doors down_

Chapter 4

As they approached the house that Harry shared with Severus and Draco, Harry felt his nerves tighten deep in his gut. Anxiety swam through his veins and a cold sweat dotted his forehead.

"Harry, are you okay?" Clark asked, voice heavy with concern.

"Yes I'm fine. I just… um… well when you meet Severus don't let him bully you okay?" Harry lifted his head and his eyes begged Clark not to be scared off.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure I'll get along with your Uncle. I mean, how bad can he be, right?" He joked, humor lightening his expression.

Looking dubious but going along, Harry opened the front door and called, "Uncle Severus, I'm home."

From the shadowy back of the house Severus's voice called back, "Welcome back. Who have you brought with you?"

At the icy cold tone, Clark shivered slightly. Hesitating only briefly, he replied politely, "My name is Clark Kent. I'm in Harry's Chemistry class. He offered to help me study, for as you know our final exams are coming up and I can really use all the help I can get," he admitted sheepishly.

As Clark was talking, Severus made his way toward the front of the house. By the end of Clark's introduction, he stood in the doorway, a silent figure bathed in shadows. Clark's first impression was of power. Here was a man who would do anything for those he deemed worthy. Like some poisonous viper, Severus would kill for those under his protection.

Clark saw the warning in that burning black gaze and acknowledged it. He didn't know where Harry had acquired this protector, but it was obvious he would do anything for Harry.

"Severus, do you mind if we use the den? We need to study for as long as possible, Clark still has chores to do this evening. Um, Draco and Chloe are going to use the living room, when they get here that is. You might want to disappear for a little while, they tend to argue as furiously as Draco and I used to," Harry remarked, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"That's fine Harry. I think I'll get started on supper. Just yell if you need anything," With one more passing shot at Clark, Severus swept out of the room.

"Wow. I'd hate to get on his bad side," Clark teased, fidgeting slightly.

"I'm sorry about that. He means well, honest." Harry smiled sheepishly, flushing slightly.

"He cares about you Harry. I can respect that," Clark remarked gently.

"Yeah I know. Let's get started so we can get through the basics before you have to leave," Harry shrugged it off. Pulling out his Chemistry book and his notebook, he settled at the card table.

"If you follow the examples, the problems aren't as hard," He explained, green eyes serious.

"That's part of my problem, I guess. I just skip the examples and go straight to the problems," Clark admitted self consciously.

"I thought so. Well let's start with the first example …"

Chlchlchlchlchlchl

Before Severus could make it to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Knowing that Draco would have just entered, he made his way to the front door. Scowling darkly he threw open the front door and asked, " May I help you?"

The young man on the doorstep smirked slightly. His bald head gleamed in the afternoon sunlight.

"My my my, I can see that Harry doesn't get his charming personality from you. My name is Alexander Luthor, Lex. I made the acquaintance of Harry this afternoon and was invited over," He stated, waiting for Severus to let him in.

"Harry didn't say anything about you coming over," Severus remarked suspiciously.

"Ah well, I'm sure there is a very good reason for that. I told him I'd be over later this afternoon. By the way, how are you enjoying your house? Luthorcorp has several others if this one isn't your cup of tea," Lex grinned coldly, knowing that Severus would have to drop his suspicions.

"Luthor. You're Lionel Luthor's son?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Of course. And Daddy Dearest and I had a looong talk earlier today. He told me a bunch about his old school chum. So much in fact that I'm in awe that you're not in prison. Tell me; does Harry know that his Uncle was a, oh what's the word, oh yes, a Death Eater?"

"Of course Harry Knows. I don't keep Secrets from my nephews," Severus spat, Lex's accusations making him want to squirm in shame. "He also knows that I've been a spy since before he was born."

"Indeed. Well I'm glad for Harry's sake. It wouldn't do for his guardian to disappear before he turned 18. Harry is a very special young man, isn't he?" Lex asked, stormy grey eyes flashing.

"You know who he is." Severus stated calmly, reaching slowly for his wand.

"Yes. Boy who Lived, Chosen one and after the defeat of the Dark Lord, The Savior. He will defeat the Dark Lord you know. He's already fought against him seven times and come out on top. Once he figures out how to beat him for good, Voldemort won't be back," Lex's eyes had fogged over and became unfocused as his latent seer abilities surfaced.

The Luthors were known to produce strong true seers, but all of them had been female. Alexander Luthor had been the first male to be born with that ability, but his magical ability was nonexistent. So his gift had been completely untrained.

Severus knew about Lex's abilities, thanks to Lionel, but hadn't expected it to be so accurate. Lex knew without a shadow of a doubt the outcome of the war. Harry was going to win. Elation filled him, hot and bubbling. Harry was going to win!

"A word of caution, I must advise," Lex interrupted Severus's plans for a prewar celebration.

"Only with Strength, Wisdom and Love will Harry conquer the Dark Lord. Alone he will fall victim to Voldemort's plan," Lex blinked rapidly for a moment before bracing himself against the wall.

"Are you all right Lex?" Severus asked sharply, eying the pale youth.

"I'm fine. Could I trouble you for a glass of water and some Tylenol? I seem to have a migraine coming on."

"Of course. Come sit down. Harry is in the den with Clark," Severus ushered him into the den before striding down the hall.

Hclhclhclhclhclhclhclhcl

"Yes, that's right," Harry remarked absently, looking down at Clark's work. When the door opened, he frowned slightly before asking, "Uncle, did you…?" Glancing up he froze. Seeing Lex standing there looking half sick, Harry rose from the table and rushed to his side.

"Lex, are you okay?" He asked, gently taking his arm and leading him to the sofa.

"I'm fine. Just a headache. Your Uncle is going to brig me something for the pain," Lex answered, smiling down at the green eyed teen.

"That's good. Uncle Severus knows a lot about headaches. I've caused him quite a few I'm afraid," Harry smiled wryly, humor sparkling in his emerald eyes.

"Who you? Never!" Clark interjected, drawing Harry's attention.

"I'm afraid so. I was considered a problem child of sorts," Harry admitted, blushing slightly.

"Now this I must hear more about," Lex drawled. Leaning back against the couch.

"Uncle Severus taught at the school where I started when I was 11. He taught chemistry and basic sciences. Unfortunately, he had decided not to like me, even before he met me. He knew my dad, you see, and they were bitter rivals. That rivalry passed on to me. I was responsible for my father's sins," Harry stated, twisting his hands nervously.

"Go on Harry. What changed?" Clark urged as the younger man froze.

"Well in case you haven't figured it out, Uncle Severus isn't my uncle by blood. My parent's were killed when I was a baby, and the man responsible for me couldn't be there. He died two years ago. The Headmaster of my school assumed guardianship of me until I reached my majority. Unfortunately, he passed away last year. My guardianship passed to Uncle Severus. He rescued me last month from a very bad spot. I owe him my life," Harry paused, rubbing at his temples as a headache started pounding.

"While I wasn't at school, I stayed with my Mother's sister and her husband. They hate everything that isn't normal. Including me. I was never allowed to forget that I was just a burden to them," Here Harry smiled sadly, tears gleaming in his verdant eyes.

Lex and Clark couldn't bear to hear anymore. Without startling Harry, they pulled the younger man onto the sofa and cuddled him close. Each trying to assure Harry that he wasn't a burden and that he could never be one.

Neither noticed the den door being closed softly or the shocked expression on Draco's face. Motioning to Chloe, he urged her into the living room, closing the door firmly behind him.

"What do you know about Clark?" He asked abruptly, pacing the small confines of the living room.

"I've known Clark since Middle school. My father moved us to Smallville when I was 13. I'm the same age as Clark, so we were in the same grade in school. He became my protector. While the other kids in school teased and bullied me for not having a mom and being a newbie, Clark didn't. Clark's adopted, you know? So he knows what it's like not having a Real parent there for you. Even though the Kent's have raised Clark, he's fiercely protective of his heart. And once he lets you in, he'll do anything to protect you," Chloe concluded, puzzled.

" I think that Harry likes him," Draco blurted, watching Chloe sharply for signs of disgust.

Joy exploded on her face, "Really?" At his nod, she beamed, " I know Clark likes him. Harry is all he talks about. I was hoping Harry would feel something for him."

"I know Harry does, but what about Lana?" Draco asked, remembering the dark haired girl from the night before.

"Lana's …. complicated. She doesn't love Clark, but feels that even though she doesn't want him, no one else can have him either. You have to understand, Lana has always been the most beautiful girl in school. What she wants, she usually gets. Every guy at school has had a crush on her at one time or another. Including Clark. But once Clark started noticing guys, Lana ceased being competition. In fact, Harry's strongest competition is in the room with them," Chloe reported candidly.

"Lex?" Draco asked in surprise before frowning in consideration.

"Yes him. Clark and Lex have circled each other like wary dogs. I've said it for years, those two would either be lovers or arch enemies!"

"But now Harry has entered the picture. And both men have focused on my cousin. I hope they don't break his heart in their fight for each other," Draco paused and muttered under his breath, " Harry's heart is big enough for both of them, if they just give each other a chance."

"What was that?" Chloe asked, unable to hear what Draco had muttered.

"Nothing. Say, let's hurry up with this article so we can play matchmaker," Draco replied breezily, completely changing the subject.

"Okay, I guess." Chloe agreed sitting down on the sofa near Draco. Taking out her notebook she asked, "So how do you want to start?"

"Let's start with Harry."

"All right, start talking. I'll write the work out the interview as you give me the details," Chloe told him, focusing on her notebook.

'Sweet Merlin, she reminds me of Granger some times,' Draco thought with a pang.

"His name is Harry Potter. He was born on July 31st, and he's sixteen. He has black hair and green eyes…"

Lhclhclhclhclhclhc

"I hate to interrupt, but I have the medicine for Lex," Severus drawled from the doorway, making the trio spring apart. Lex and Clark glared at him while Harry erupted in blushes. Springing to his feet, he rushed to the door to grab the glass and the potion vial.

Handing them both to Lex, he collapsed on the long sofa, hiding his face in mortification.

"What is that?" Clark asked, eyeing the pale blue with grave misgivings.

"A simple migraine remedy. Don' t worry so much Mr. Kent, I promise it won't hurt Mr. Luthor," Severus said icily, frowning darkly at the young man who questioned his ability.

"It's okay Clark, I've had it before. It really does work," Lex assured him before downing the whole vial in one gulp. Shuddering slightly, he gulped his water.

"It may work, but it still tastes slimy going down," He confided in a low whisper.

Severus snorted before turning to the door to leave. Pausing just outside the doorway, he turned to Harry and said, "Dinner will be served in an hour, are your guests staying?"

"Um… I'm not sure," Harry admitted before turning a questioning gaze on the other two men.

"I'm afraid I'll have to rain check," Clark sighed despondently, "I have to leave, my chores won't wait any longer."

"As you will. Are you staying Mr. Luthor?" Severus nodded before turning to the Luthor heir.

"It's Lex. And No. I've actually got a dinner date with my Father tonight. It's our bimonthly meeting so I can't miss it," Lex admitted smiling slightly.

"All right then. I'll leave you to your goodbyes then," Severus stated before striding away.

"Thanks for your help Harry. I'm really getting the hang of it now," Clark said softly, kneeling in front of the still embarrassed teen.

"Your welcome. Maybe next time I can come over to your house? I'd love to see your farm," Harry admitted shyly.

"Of course, and you don't have to worry about coming over to help me study either. I'll ask my parents and see if you can come visit tomorrow evening, I'll let you know in school tomorrow, okay?" Clark jumped at the chance to see Harry away from his protector and Lex.

"I'd like that,"

"Until tomorrow then," Clark smiled happily before strolling out of the den and out of the house.

"Well I guess I'll leave as well," Lex ventured, feeling slightly jealous.

"If you must," Harry whispered, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't mean to take my mood out on you, it's just… Never mind. Did you know that your eyes were the same color as Meteor rock?" Lex asked swiftly, changing the subject.

"What's meteor rock?" Harry asked, quite willing to follow along.

"About ten years ago, a meteorite fell here in Smallville. And it was full of this brillant green rock. I'll bring you a sample tomorrow to show you what I mean, okay?" Lex asked, thrilled at the chance to bring a token of his admiration.

"Okay, I guess you really have to leave now, don't you?" Harry asked, as he walked Lex to the front door.

"I'm afraid so. But I'll see you tomorrow, before you go over to the Kent's farm, okay?" Lex inquired softly.

"I'll be here," Harry admitted before opening the door and letting Lex leave.

"Until tomorrow then," Lex grinned and strode down the stairs to his waiting vehicle.

"Good bye Lex," Harry whispered before closing the door and making his way to his room.

Once entering his room, he searched out his oldest confidante. Hedwig sat in a corner on her post. Sitting in his desk chair, he held out his arm for Hedwig to alight on it. Stroking her snowy feathers he thought over both men. Lex and Clark both called to him, but how what he to choose between his heart and his soul? For those were the two parts that both men reached. Why did love have to be so complicated?

"Hedwig I don't know what's going on. I feel so safe with Clark, and yet Lex draws me too. I know that it's wrong to feel this way about both of them and yet I can't help it. Should I choose Clark? Or Lex? I know I'd have them both if it were possible, and yet… I know that it's not. One Partner. One love. Never has anyone ever mentioned being able to love more than one. For that's what I'm feeling, I'm sure of it. I love Clark. But I think I love Lex as well. So what am I to do, Hedwig?" Harry asked plaintively, not really expecting an answer.

And never one to disappoint, Hedwig hooted softly before snuggling closer to her master. No matter what happened in his life, Hedwig would be there for him.

Now all he had to do was choose… Clark or Lex?

TBC

Guys it's 1:35 in the morning, I apologize for all the mistakes. If you have a problem with Lex being a seer, I'm sorry, but my artistic license was applied very liberally.

Thanks for telling me what color Lex's eyes were. They always looked dark to me.

I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, I'll start working on 5 tomorrow!

Later guys!

Christy

SSDD


	5. Chapter 5

_You always reached out to me and helped me believe  
All those memories we share  
I will cherish every one of them  
The truth of it is there's a right way to live  
And you showed me  
So now you live on in the words of a song  
You're a melody  
You stand here with me now  
Just when fear blinded me you taught me to dream  
I'll give you everything I am and still fall short of  
What you've done for me  
In this life that I live  
I hope I can give love unselfishly  
I've learned the world is bigger than me  
You're my daily dose of reality  
You stand here with me now  
On and on we sing  
On and on we sing this song  
'Cause you stand here with me_

_-Creed: Stand here with me _

Savin Me

Pairing: Harry/Clark/Lex

Draco/Chloe

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

AU after book Six, NO BOOK SEVEN NO DH!!!!!!!

I mean really guys, it's a crossover with Smallville, do you really think this is in the same universe as the HP books????? LOL

Chapter 5

"That should do it," Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I have enough information for a great article," Chloe agreed rubbing at the tired muscles in her neck.

Draco sank back in his chair and closed his eyes. Merlin but he was tired. Who knew that telling and retelling your life story could be so tedious. But it would be worth it. After Chloe had typed and printed this story out, everyone at Smallville High would know Harry… Just Harry.

"Hey Drake, when's your birthday?" Chloe asked suddenly, as if just realizing that she didn't know.

"It's June 5th, when's yours?" Draco asked after replying.

"December 10th. Oh my Gosh! Harry's birthday is July 31st, right? Clark's is July 30th."

"No way That's really interesting. Say Chloe, you wouldn't happened to know when Lex's birthday is would you?" Lex asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hmm. Let me check my calendar. I should have it written down somewhere," Chloe remarked, digging through her purse for her two-year planner.

"Lex's birthday is August 1st. Wow that's really weird. I mean really, what are the odds that the three guys who like each other would be born a day apart?" Chloe remarked, missing how still Draco had gone.

"Ha ha, yeah that is odd," Draco forced a light laugh, trying to cover his raging thoughts.

"Well I hate to leave good company, but I promised Dad I would fix dinner tonight. So I gotta jet. Don't worry, I'll have this article in tomorrows edition," Chloe whirled around gathering up her belongings before sweeping to the door. She paused only a second to brush a kiss across Draco's cheek before she was gone.

Bemused, Draco shut the door before heading to the kitchen to find Severus.

Severus was putting the finishing touches on the Chef salad that was accompanying tonight's main course. It never failed to amaze Draco to watch Severus or even Harry cook. Both wizards were powerful enough to conjure anything they wanted to eat, and yet they still cooked in the muggle way. In Severus's Case it was easy to see the correlation to potions and cooking.

Harry… well Harry was another story all together. While he was abysmal in potions, he excelled in cooking. His muggle relations had him so down trodden that he never realized that he was so very powerful.

"Draco!" Severus snapped, losing his patients as the blonde just stood there staring into space.

"Hmm? What? Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Harry," Draco replied, coming to sit at the table.

"What has the Boy Wonder done now?" Severus smirked, genuine humor easing the slur.

"Nothing, and that's the problem. He seems to be in a love triangle though," Draco remarked, settling down with his Chicken Alfredo with Penne Pasta and Broccoli. It was really scrumptious, almost as good as the light salad that sat in front of his plate.

"Love triangle, You mean with the Kent boy and Luthor?" Severus demanded, eyes glowing with a strange light.

"Yeah. How'd you know? Anyways, here's the really interesting part, all three of them are born a day a part. Clark's birthday is the 30th, Harry's is the 31st, and Lex's is the 1st. Weird huh?" Draco asked, oblivious to the glee that highlighted the potion Masters face.

"Love, Strength and Wisdom…" Sev murmured, lost in his thoughts of the prophecy that Lex had made earlier.

"What was that?" Draco asked, not quite catching the words Sev muttered under his breath.

"Nothing. Now what do we know about these boys?" Severus asked, changing the subject rather abruptly.

"Well for one thing, Clark Kent is adopted. I don't think he's a Wizard, but he might be a squib. There's something about him that's just a little odd. A tingling feeling I get when I try to scan his aura. He's not quite a muggle, you know? I don't know anything about Lex, but I do know that Harry is the most powerful Wizard since Merlin. And that he doesn't have a clue of his true potential," Draco responded smugly.

"I know what you mean about Mr. Kent. But I don't know what it means. And your observations on Harry are of course exactly right. I get the feeling that if Merlin were alive, his age and wisdom would be the only advantages he'd have over Harry. As for Luthor, well…" Sev trailed off not sure he wanted to admit everything he knew to Draco.

"What?" Draco demanded, knowing for certain that Severus was hiding something.

"Alexander Luthor is the son of a close friend of mine. Lionel Luthor went to Hogwarts at the same time I did. He was in the same year and House as I. Anyway, Lex isn't a wizard. However he is a Seer. The first Seer born to the Luthors in many years. And the first male Seer ever. His powers are very strong and untrained. Unfortunately, he knows about Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived, and I'm afraid we can't be certain how he feels about the boy. However, with what you say about their birthdays, it's pretty obvious that the three boys will be bound all the tighter. As long as Kent doesn't freak about being mated to 2 other guys. Now you've told me about Kent's reaction to our Harry, and I know for a fact that Luthor is interested. It's up to you to find out which boy Harry is interested in, agreed?" Severus paused, looking over at where Draco had tuned out his entire lecture.

"Draco!" He barked, black eyes flashing with ire.

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry. What?" Draco spluttered, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Nothing you idiot child. After you eat, would you please take a plate up to Harry. The damnable Gryffindor has locked himself away, no doubt because of his feelings for the two boys," Severus commanded, rolling his eyes slightly at the put out look that Draco was trying to hide.

"Fine. Anything else O Gracious one?" Draco taunted, rising to his feet with a sigh. Dinner had been great and he was regretting the need to scrape his plate and get started on the supper dishes.

"Of course. Make sure Harry knows that bonds are common in the Wizarding world, and that no one there will look down on him for mating with two other people, even if they are males. You might want to remind him the of the Founders. It should help in this situation," Sev explained, completely deadpanned as he watched Draco fix a heaping plate for the stubborn Gryffindor. As Draco was about to set the plate aside and get started on the dishes, Sev stopped him. "Don't worry about the dishes tonight. Talking to Harry is more important. Now go," he shooed him away, rising to his own feet and watching as the blonde boy took the plate of food up the stairs to intrude on the ebony haired menace.

Now maybe he'd get the information he needed to help support Harry in defeating the Dark Lord.

Hclhclhclhclhclhclhclhclhcl

"Harry? Are you hungry? Uncle Sev told me to bring you a plate, so I can't leave until you open the door," Draco said softly, leaning against the closed door. Without trying the knob, he knew that the door had been warded. He only hoped that Harry hadn't thrown up a silencing spell.

"G'way Draco. I'm not hungry," Harry growled, refusing to leave the window seat where he was relaxing.

"If you don't get up, then I'm going to have to get Uncle Severus to unward the door, and you know that won't make him very happy. After all you promised both of us that you wouldn't put up wards anymore. Really Harry, what's the problem? If it's in our power you know we'll help you," Draco pleaded, resting his forehead against the door, not knowing the desperation that had entered his voice.

Breathing a sigh of relief after feeling the slight tingle disappear, Draco opened the door and strode into Harry's sanctuary. The ebony haired teen was staring out the window with his precious owl on his lap. Slowly so slowly his fingers stroked through her downy feathers and as Draco watched a small crystal like tear slipped down the side of his face to drip onto the white feathers.

"Oh Harry. What's wrong luv? Anything I can do to help you?" Draco asked, putting the plate of food on the desk before coming to kneel before Harry. Resting his hand on the shaking knee, he squeezed softly, letting the other distraught teen know that he was there for him, no matter how long it took the teen to realize it.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath before looking down into the soft gray eyes of his "cousin". Draco was more of a cousin to him than Dudley had ever been. If it hadn't been for Draco and Sev, he probably would have died that night so long ago…well not really all that long ago, but everything had changed so rapidly it seemed as if months had passed instead of the few weeks.

"How do you know if your in love?" He asked abruptly, letting Hedwig fly back to her stand.

"I don't know Harry. I just know that you feel it deep inside, and that you'd do anything to protect them," Draco replied with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

"I see," Was all the answer he got. Harry seemed to be brooding over something, and Draco was pretty sure he knew "who" the brunette was thinking about.

"Harry, how much do you know about the Wizarding world? I mean their customs on Marriage and other stuff?" Draco asked suddenly, trying to get his friend to talk to him.

"Not much, I'm afraid. It wasn't that important to Dumbledore and unfortunately the Dursleys' didn't know anything about it," Harry answered, blushing slightly.

"I know in the Muggle world, same-sex partnerships are frowned upon. However in the Wizarding world, the gender of your partner is never questioned. The only thing that matters is if you balance each other. And that being said, for some Wizards it takes more than one mate to balance them. If Voldemort ever found his soul mate, he'd probably have more than one. I know Dumbledore did. And so did the Founders of Hogwarts. They were probably the only quartet bond in history. But they balanced each other so thoroughly that Hogwarts has lasted thousands upon thousands of years." Draco stated calmly, knowing that he had reassured Harry when he felt the tension drain slowly from the younger Wizard.

"Really? Your not just making this up?" Harry asked, hope shining in his verdant eyes.

"Of course not. I'm a Malfoy, or I was, and we do not lie," Draco replied loftily, ignoring the shaft of pain that his flippant remark had made.

"Draco stop it. Your still a Malfoy. Now you're The Malfoy, remember? Besides I know you wouldn't lie to me, it was just reflex to question you again," Harry sighed, rubbing at his forehead.

"Now if that answers your questions, I'm going to change the subject. How are you doing on your Chemistry homework?" Draco asked, getting to his feet before turning and sitting beside the silent saviour.

"I'm finished with it, of course. Uncle Severus would have made a wonderful Chemistry teacher. But then, Potions and Chemistry aren't that different. You have to be careful on what you add or you'll blow up the classroom," Harry grinned, humor flashing in his emerald eyes.

"True. I guess we should be glad Longbottom isn't in our class," Draco mused, not noticing the tension that filled Harry at the mention of the Longbottom Heir.

"Yeah I guess so," Harry agreed softly, remembered pain flickering in his darkened eyes.

"Don't worry so much. As soon as your feeling better and want to, we'll be back in the Wizarding world. Granger and Weasley are probably missing you like crazy," Draco muttered, trying to make the Saviour feel better but unable to miss the flash of sorrow that marked his face.

"Draco, Ron and Hermione are dead. They died helping me defeat the Dark Lord. They've been dead since the beginning of April, right before Sev found me. I doubt their parents want me around, and now that Neville knows that it's my fault his parents were driven insane by Bellatrix, I don't think he'll want anything to do with me either," Harry sobbed, dripping down his face and falling onto his lap.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Draco bit out, shock making him reel.

"Does Severus know?" He asked when he was finally able to get hold of himself.

"Yes." Was all the raven haired boy replied, that one word holding more pain and sorrow than any other word ever heard. Just the sound of his voice had Draco shivering. Not in fear but because he couldn't help the emerald eyed teen.

"Why didn' t you tell me earlier?" He finally blurted out, unable to keep the pain and the hint of betrayal out of his tone.

Harry flinched slightly, knowing that he had hurt his new friend.

"I couldn't deal with it. Ron and Hermione were more than friends, they were like siblings to me. Honestly, I never expected to feel that for them. But somehow or other they wormed themselves into my heart. After they died, I didn't know what to do. I was on the verge of killing myself when Severus showed up. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger had already sent me a letter telling me when the funeral was and asking that I didn't show up.

Of course I agreed but I felt as if I had died inside. You have no idea how hurt I was when I fire called Mrs. Weasley and she looked as if she hated me. I always thought of her as another mother, and yet she couldn't bear to stand the sight of me," Harry sobbed, tears pouring faster down his face. Within moments his lap was saturated with tears and yet they still fell.

Without giving a reply, Draco tugged the resisting form of the BWL into his arms and soothed. Running a tender hand up and down the boys spine, he couldn't help but marvel at the strength that the boy was forged with.

Like all steel, he had been tempered almost to his breaking point, and yet he was all the stronger for it.

"Harry I want you to eat dinner. Uncle Severus made it and it's especially good. Well not as good as what you can make but still.. You need to eat okay?" Draco murmured, pulling the boy close. Letting Harry know that he was there if he needed him.

"All right Draco. I'll eat. I promise," Harry stated, staring at the floor.

"Don't be embarrassed Harry, we all need to lean on somebody sometimes. And I know I'm not the one you'll be leaning on forever, so don't think I'm going to hold this against you," Draco smiled ruffling the hair of the shorter teen.

"Ugh Draco! Could you not do that?" Harry complained, mischief starting to glow in his verdant eyes.

"Well I could, but I won't. I love seeing that look in your eyes, knowing that I can do something to you that the great Harry Potter can't return because he sooo short!" Draco stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry, dancing out of range as Harry reared back to smack the back of his head.

"Come on Shorty, you need to eat and then get to bed. Tomorrow is another day, and I believe that it'll be a long one for you as well. After all, Uncle Sev said something about Luthor coming back tomorrow afternoon, right?" Draco asked, silver eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Yeah, he's going to show me this Meteor rock that supposedly matches my eyes better than emeralds." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his ebony locks.

"Good, well I don't know about you but I'm going to bed as soon as you eat. That way I can get my beauty sleep. After all I wouldn't want to scare Chloe away, now would I ?" Draco smirked, watching as Harry blushed.

"Oh go away Draco! I'll eat, and then I'm going to go see Uncle Sev for a moment! So there," And with that said, Harry finally sat at his desk and picked at the salad that Draco had made for him.

It was delicious. The lettuce was still crisp and hadn't wilted with the heat. The bacon was still crunchy and the eggs were chilled to perfection. And there was just enough Ranch Dressing to compliment the flavor of the ham and cheese. Not to mention the garlic croutons. After taking a deep breath, he took a bigger bite and closed his eyes to savor the taste that was melting on his tongue.

"Magic is a wonderful thing," He mumbled after he finished his bite. Glancing over at Draco he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his features. It seems Draco didn't appreciate the salad as much as he did.

"Good Harry?" Draco asked flushing slightly as his voice cracked slightly.

"Very," Harry grinned.

"Good, I'll leave you to eat then," And with that said he beat a hasty retreat.

"Silly boy," Harry murmured, before settling down to finish his dinner.

Hclhclhclhclhclhclhclhcl

"Harry are you feeling okay?" Severus asked as the silent youth carried the tray back into the kitchen before setting it on the counter.

"I'm fine now Uncle. I was merely debating," Harry replied monotonously.

"Really? What were you debating?" Severus drawled, black eyes flashing.

"The Merits of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor. Trying to decide who I want to be with," Harry answered with a slight smirk as his "uncle" blushed.

"And have you decided?" Severus asked shrewdly, hoping that he could influence the boy into picking both if he had decided against one or the other.

"Draco has assured me that it's not wrong to feel something for more than one person. My only problem is the fact that both are guys and that their Muggles. Other than that…" Harry shrugged, unable to continue.

"While Clark Kent may be a Muggle, Lex Luthor is not. He is a Squib. Don't look down of him because of it. Lex Luthor is also a very powerful Seer. In fact he may be the most powerful Seer in many generations," Severus cautioned, feeling Harry should know who he was dealing with.

"I see," Was all the ebony haired youth said before turning to the counter. Seeing that the dishes were all ready done, he filled the sink with hot water and added some soap. As soon as he had soapy water to do his few dishes, Harry added them to the sink. Neither wizard said anything until the dishes were done and put away.

"Harry, Lex is embarrassed about being a Squib. He sees himself as a failure. Please don't hold that against him," Sev whispered quietly, hoping he had reached the Verdant eyed bwl.

"Don't worry Sev, I know better than to hold something like that over anyone else. After all, I was raised as a Freak, who am I to complain about someone else's secrets?" Harry answered before leaving the room and going back up the stairs.

Unable to follow or to come up with an excuse the boy would listen to, Sev sank into his chair. He only hoped that Kent and Luthor knew what a treasure the boy was, for if they didn't it would be his pleasure to tear them apart….

Hclhclhclhclhclhclhclhclhcl

The next day passed pretty quietly for Harry. Of course he was aware of the stares and the giggles, but as they didn't seem derisive he wasn't bothered by them. After all, at Hogwarts he could barely get to class without being accosted.

All of his classes seemed to be a wrap for the exams that would take place next week. As he was in the top of his class, he really didn't need to take notes so he just doodled in his notebook, letting his mind wander.

And it was with a wandering mind that he ended up at the water fountain by the cafeteria. Instead of going in to get something to eat, Harry merely paused that the fountain and got a drink. When he was done, he moved to walk away, not noticing the taller form of Clark Kent in front of him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Clark asked, reaching to take the smaller boy by the shoulders.

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine. How are you doing today Clark?" Harry asked absently, still looking lost in thought.

"I'm fine I guess. Mom and Dad said you could come over today to see the farm if you wanted to that is," Clark spat out in a rush, feeling his face flush warmly.

"Hmm? What? Really? I'd love to," Harry replied snapping out of his thoughts.

"Good, so right after school, we'll leave and go to my place, right?" Clark asked, trying to make plans.

"I can't do it right after school. I have to check in with my uncle. But I'll have him drop me off at your house around four, if that's okay with you?" Harry asked, unconsciously raising big green puppy dog eyes to the taller teen.

"Of course that's fine. Um actually that's probably better anyways," Clark admitted sheepishly, unable to say no to those eyes.

"Well that's great. Unfortunately lunch is about over so I have to get back to class, I'll see you later this afternoon, okay?" Harry called over his shoulder as he turned and walked down the hall to his next class, Study Hall.

Clark shook his head in bemusement. If that boy had wanted the world he would have been hard-pressed about not giving it to him. The power of his eyes was amazing.

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly. Harry was lost in his own world and it seemed as if no one else had a key to enter it.

As the bell rang and released the students from class, Harry strolled down the hall and left the building, leaving a quite a few students staring in his wake.

"Well that was rude of him," Lana complained, unable to explain her abhorrence of the English boy, even to herself.

"Not really, he's had a rough couple of months," Draco retorted sharply, wishing he could hex the dark haired girl.

"Anyway, Clark I was wondering if you'd like to come over this afternoon, so we could go over our English project," Lana asked, ignoring the Blonde Slytherin that was seething at her back.

"Sorry Lana, I can't. I've already made plans for this afternoon. If you had asked earlier things might have turned out differently," Clark replied absently, not seeing the shocked look on her face.

"What are you doing Clark?" Chloe asked, smirking softly.

"Harry's coming over and I'm going to show him around the farm," Clark grinned looking bashful.

"Well you two have fun, I'm taking Chloe out tonight," Draco remarked, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"Really? And where are we going, and why didn't I know about it?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Bowling, and uh I guess I didn't ask so you wouldn't say no," Draco explained in a rush.

"Sounds like fun, so I guess I'll see you later," Chloe remarked before pressing a kiss to his cheek and moving back down the hall to the Torch's office.

"Great, I guess I'll see you about six then," Draco yelled back only to see her wave and giggle as she hurried on.

Turning back he realized that everyone else had left. Grinning softly he took off running to catch up with Harry before he was left far behind.

Hclhclhclhclhclhclhclhclhclhclhcl

Harry had only been waiting in the front room of their house for only a couple of minutes before the doorbell rang. Knowing who it was, he sprang to his feet to open the door.

Lex Luthor stood on the stoop look totally out of place in the middleclass neighborhood. As the door sprung open his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Harry Potter was a very pretty boy. His green eyes were dancing with amusement as he led the elder teen into the house.

"Did you get the Meteor Rock?" He asked impatiently as he drug the elder teen to the couch.

"Of course I did," Lex replied, settling on the couch. Reaching up he pulled the younger teen down beside him and told him, "Now close your eyes and at least attempt to be surprised."

"Okay," Harry agreed, calming down almost radically. Closing his eyes he waited for Lex to tell him what to do.

Something cool was slipped around his neck and after Lex slid back the gentle weight thumped against his chest.

Opening his eyes Harry looked down at the necklace he was wearing in shock. It appeared to be silver, but the weight made him doubt it. Hanging from the necklace was a silver ring. The main stone was a deep clear green and flanking it were two deep red stones. Oh Merlin, he only hoped that is was a type of quartz. The Emeraldlike stone was dead center. Not very big but vibrant none the less. On the right side and on the left there was one deep red stone. Whether Garnet or Ruby was unknown, but Harry had a feeling it was Ruby. Between the Emeraldlike stone and the Rubies were little diamond like stones. It was in a word breathtaking.

"It's not an Emerald, is it? Or Ruby or diamond, right? Because if it is I couldn't accept it," Harry finally spoke.

"Of course it's not an emerald. The Stones are all Meteor Rock, well except the clear ones, they happen to be Cubic Zirconia. Pretty but not very valuable," Lex explained, mentally crossing his fingers behind his back. If Harry had any idea that the chain and ring itself were Platinum, he'd never accept it. And the fact that the main stones were Meteor Rock wouldn't even factor in the fact that it was surrounded with Diamonds.

Flawless in Clarity, Clear in Color and weighing in all together at a Carat. It was simply a lovely ring. And it was true that the Green Meteor Rock matched Harry's eyes completely.

"I don't think I can accept this," Harry spoke meekly, feeling embarrassed at the obvious fact that Lex was wanting him to keep the ring.

"Don't worry about it Harry. I want you to have so you get it. I can afford the small tokens of my affection. I just want you to wear it and think about me okay?" He asked seriously, leaning closer to the younger teen.

"Okay Lex. I'll accept it," Harry agreed with a sigh, a slight blush highlighting his cheekbones.

"Good. Now I know you have plans for this evening, so I guess I'll take my leave," With that said he leaned over and brushed a chaste kiss on Harry's face, unable to resist the lovely shade of pink the teen had flushed.

"G..Goodbye Lex," Harry murmured quietly, his cheeks flaming. Raising a hand he touched the spot where Lex had branded him with his kiss.

Hclhclhclhclhclhcl

"Are you sure you want to go over there this afternoon?" Severus asked sharply, trying to draw the Gryffindor out of his stupor.

"I promised Uncle Sev. I have to," Harry finally snapped, tired of feeling pushed.

"That's fine. Let's go so I can get back to my potions," Sev snapped back, feeling irritable.

"Okay," Harry replied with a small frown, wondering what had caused his uncle to act that way.

"Harry don't. It's not you. I don't know what's going on and I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you," Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"It's okay Uncle Sev. Would you rather I walk over the Kent's, cause I can. Really it's no big deal," Harry asked softly, feeling as if were treading on eggshells.

"No Harry, I'll give you a ride over. And if you need a ride back, all you have to do is call me, understand?" Sev asked looking down at his wayward nephew.

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Good, well let's get there so I can get back," Sev groaned.

When they arrived at the Kent Farm, he pulled Harry back for a second. "If you need anything, anything at all, just call me," He murmured, pulling the boy close for a hug.

"I will Uncle Sev I promise," Harry whispered back, hugging his uncle tightly.

"Take care of him Kent," Sev snarled, before pulling out of the driveway.

"I will!" Clark yelled, before turning and smiling down at the shorter teen.

"Let me introduce you to my Mom, and then I'll show you around, okay?" Clark asked, taking Harry's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen, Harry couldn't help but starting in surprise. The house was a lot bigger on the inside than it appeared from the outside. The kitchen was cluttered, but clean. Everything seemed to have a place and for the most part it was in it's place. Clark led Harry through the Kitchen/Dining room into the Living room. Mrs. Kent was settled in a comfy looking recliner. On her lap was a ball of yarn, but she wasn't knitting. It took Harry only a moment to realize that she held a hook in her right hand and her work in the left.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Harry," Clark interrupted his thoughts, coming to tap his mom on the shoulder. The redhaired woman looked up and a smile lit up her features.

"Welcome Harry. It' s a pleasure to finally meet you," She smiled warmly, laying her work in the basket beside her chair. Getting to her feet, she came closer to the skittish Gryffindor and wrapped him in a hug. Ignoring the stiffness that the boy radiated, she proceeded to make him feel welcome.

"Thank you Mrs. Kent, I've never been to a farm before so I'm glad I was given the chance today," Harry replied, slightly stiff.

"Oh please, call me Martha. We're so glad you could come," with that said, the woman led the two teens into the kitchen.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing earlier when we interrupted you?" Harry asked abruptly, deciding he really wanted to know.

"Crocheting. I was taught as a young girl, and I've taught Clark. It's a tradition in my family, why?" Martha replied without looking up.

"My best friends Mum used to Knit jumpers for Christmas. I knew that you weren't knitting as that takes two needles, but I was unsure as to what you were doing," Harry admitted softly.

"Used to? Why did she stop? That is if you don't mind me being rude in return," Martha asked curiously a soft smile on her face.

"My best friend died in an accident a couple months ago and well I guess I just figured she wouldn't want me around this Christmas," Harry remarked shyly.

"Poor Dear, well Crocheting isn't the same as knitting but there are a lot of similarities. If you like, I could teach you how someday," Martha offered, feeling for the poor waif. From what Clark had told her, it was plain to see that the boy had clearly been beaten down.

"Really? That would be wonderful!" Harry exclaimed, verdant eyes sparkling.

"Now why don't you and Clark enjoy your tour. After your done, we'll have dinner and then Clark will take you home, okay?" Martha asked, clearly dismissing the boys from her mind as she began ransacking the fridge for ideas for tonight's dinner.

"Come on Harry, I promised you animals, so that's what you'll get," Clark laughed and tugged the shorter teen outside.

Once outside he paused and looked down at Harry.

"What do you want to see first, the Chickens, Pigs, Horse, Cow or Turkey?" He asked as he waited for a response.

"I have no idea," Harry answered, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Let's start with the critters in the barn, then we'll move on to the chicken coop and pig pen, okay?" Clark asked hoping that it would meet with Harry's approval.

"Sure, let's get started," Harry agreed, following Clark as he entered the musty red barn.

A big brown cow was the first thing he saw. Moving closer, he smiled in joy as the cow raised her head and lowed softly.

"You can pet her if you want," Clark remarked quietly, not trying to scare the ebony haired teen.

"Would she like it?" Harry asked before reaching out and lightly stroking the cows soft forehead.

"Of course, she loves attention," Clark laughed simply watching Harry enjoy himself.

"She's so soft, what's her name?" Harry asked softly, still lightly petting the brown cow.

"As she's a Jersey, we've been calling her Daisy. She's a very gentle cow, and right now she's getting ready to have a baby. That's why she's in the barn," Clark explained intrigued at how Harry reacted to the bovine.

"She's gorgeous. Daisy is a good name for her," Harry replied, turning to look at Clark. Clark stepped closer and patted the gravid beast.

"Yes she is," He whispered feeling odd. Looking down at Harry he couldn't seem to stop himself from laying a chaste kiss on his upturned mouth.

Sparks flew, or at least it seemed to. The two teens stood immobile as Clark continued to kiss Harry. He wasn't pushing for a deeper kiss, simply enjoying the feel of his mouth pressed to the shorter teens. Harry cautiously started to respond and Clark wrapped his arms around the other boy hugging him tightly.

Not even a moment later, Clark was pushing the other boy away, feeling sick. Not knowing what had caused his abrupt mood swings, he looked over at the distraught teen.

"I'm sorry Harry, I think I'm coming down with something. I think I need to lay down for a bit, would you mind if Mom took you home?" Clark got out feeling the need to retch.

"I .. I guess so… is it my fault? I've never been kissed like that before but I know you're not supposed to get sick afterwards," Harry asked feeling really confused.

"I'll explain it later, if I figure out what's going on, okay?" Clark asked, feeling ashamed of himself.

"Okay," Harry whispered, dropping his head in shame.

Not knowing what else to do, Clark turned and went into the kitchen.

Pausing in the doorway, he realized that he was already feeling 95 better. Not willing to risk another episode, he approached his mom.

"Do you think you can give Harry a ride home now, something odd is going on," He asked, rubbing at his forehead.

"Of course. Are you all right?" She asked worriedly, noticing the paleness of his color and the sweat standing on his forehead.

"I think so. If I didn't know better, I'd say he had Meteor rock on him. At least red and green," Clark explained.

"Don't worry about it now, I'll take him home and make sure he knows that you get sick like that quite often, that way he'll want to come back out," Martha replied, heading to the door to the barn.

"It's okay Mom, I'll apologize in school on Monday," Clark murmured, rubbing at his forehead. Never before had a headache hit that suddenly.

His mom was only gone a moment, before she came back in looking bemused.

"What is it?" Clark asked feeling suspicious.

"I was all set to give Harry a ride home when Lex Luthor showed up. He agreed to take Harry home for me. Funny huh? I mean it is odd for Lex to show up here today of all days," She mumbled, before turning to the fridge to put back the ingredients she didn't need anymore.

Clark's pretty blue eyes were narrowed in rage, Lex Luthor had walked out with HIS Harry. When next they met, Lex would realize that money couldn't buy you everything.

Harry Potter was going to be his!

TBC

I hope everyone likes this chapter. It's sort of an apology to everyone here on so sorry it took so long for me to update.

If your confused on anything just ask and I'll try to answer,

Btw below is a link to a picture of the ring Lex gave Harry, and I have virtual cookies to anyone who guesses the other meaning to the ring! J

But I've been up for over 24 hours typing this sucker out, so I guess I'm cutting it off there.

Enjoy and all that Jazz!

Later!

Christy

SSDD

(does anyone else wish they had a caffeine patch like the science woman wears in Meet the Robinsons? LOL I could deal with twelve of those suckers!)

Bye guys!


	6. Chapter 6

-1I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you  
I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you  
- Just like you - Three Days Grace

Savin me

Pairing: Harry/Clark/Lex Chloe/Draco

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to DC and JK Rowling, I'm merely playing with them a bit.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I had no inspiration for this chapter until recently, and I'm sorry if it's not what you guys were expecting. Just know that I'm still alive and will update as soon as possible.

Later!

Chapter 6

Harry sat in the passenger seat of Lex's car and brooded. No matter how many times he went over everything that happened, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Harry," Lex asked quietly, taking his eyes off the road to frown in concern at the brooding teen.

Harry didn't reply, merely scowled deeper as he tried to rearrange his racing thoughts.

Lex pulled the Porsche to the side of the road and killed the engine. Turning to Harry, he reached out and clasped Harry's hand in his own.

"Now tell me what's bothering you, it does you no good to brood over something when we can discuss it," Lex murmured, stroking Harry's hand softly.

"What's the deal with my necklace, and don't bother denying it. The stones in it made Uncle Severus twitchy, and I KNOW it had something to do with Clark's actions. Now you can tell me the truth, or I'll experiment with them and figure it out on my own," Harry glowered, feeling rage boiling in his belly.

"Shh it's okay Harry, I'll explain," Taking a deep breath, Lex closed his eyes before speaking softly, "I don't know if you know this or not, but I'm a seer. I'm not a wizard, though my father is one. I'm actually a disappointment to him. Anyway, for as long as I can remember, I've had dreams about an ebony haired youth with verdant eyes. I've always known that he belonged to me, and that I belonged to him. After I graduated and before I started working for my dad, I had visions of another youth, Clark to be exact, and I knew that he belonged with me as well. I know I must seem very selfish for wanting you both, but I must let you know Harry that I don't intend to lose either of you. The sooner that you accept that, the happier we'll be," Lex declared firmly.

"While all that is riveting, what does that have to do with what's going on with my necklace," Harry spat out, eyes narrowed in rage.

"I'm not sure. I've never heard of the Meteor rock affecting anyone before. My father has been around it a ton of times and never mentioned a side effect. Maybe your Uncle would care to experiment with it when we get back to his house," Lex stated, shrugging slowly. He only hoped that Harry would calm down and he'd be able to drive them home safely.

As if his hope had been vocalized, Lex watched as the fury slowly died in Harry's vibrant eyes. While watching he saw the tension drain from Harry's shoulders and caught the slight nod of permission.

Releasing Harry's hand, he turned back to the road and started the engine. The Porsche grumbled as the engine turned over before starting to purr.

After checking for traffic, Lex pulled back onto the road and focused on the drive back to the house Harry shared with Severus.

A few moments later, they were pulling into the drive. Harry was out of the car before Lex had even stopped the motor.

Lex cursed softly before sweeping after the petit boy.

As he reached the front door, he was grateful Harry had left it slightly ajar so all he had to do was push the door open and follow.

Harry swept through the house, heading unerringly towards the potions lab that Severus had set up. Without bothering to knock, he stormed into the room.

Luckily for him, Severus had just finished his potion and had already emptied it into it's vials. All that remained was the still smoking cauldron and the slight odor.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus scowled, worry darkening his ebony eyes.

"Lex gave me this necklace earlier. He "says" that he doesn't know why it's having an adverse effect on you, but I'm not sure I believe him," Harry sneered, tearing off the necklace and tossing it on the table.

Severus sat heavily on the stool beside the cauldron as he stared at the necklace in shock. Knowing little of the muggle world, he couldn't help but wonder how things have changed.

"Harry, did Lex give you this necklace to keep?" He asked as soon as he cleared his throat enough to get the question out.

"Yeah, why? He said that the green stone was Green Meteor rock, the Red stones were Red Meteor Rock and the clear ones were cubic Zirconia. The band and chain itself are silver I think," Harry replied, brow furrowed in thought.

"If I'm right, the band and chain are Platinum, and the clear stones are diamonds. He must have spent a fortune on this necklace. I can't see him doing that for a joke."

"What? No that can't be right. I mean I told him that I couldn't keep the necklace if it was that expensive," Harry sighed, and rubbed at his faded scar.

"Harry I'm positive. And the fact that Lex lied about the value shows me that he wanted you to have the necklace without worrying about the cost. Now answer me truthfully, what happened with Kent?" Severus motioned for Lex to enter without taking his gaze off the slight teen.

"I don't really know Uncle. One minute he was showing me around the farm, and the next he kissed me. Then he pulled away as if I made him sick. The only thing that made any sense was the fact that the necklace made him ill, like it made you irritable earlier," Harry explained, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Your right, it did have an adverse effect on me, but I don't believe that Lex was expecting that. He knows how important I am to you, and that I would kill him if he did hurt you," Severus murmured, wrapping his arms around the petit teen and hugging gently.

"But it doesn't make any sense Uncle. Why would the necklace have an adverse effect on Clark?" Harry scowled, rubbing at his forehead.

"That I do not know, but I know we have to find out. Lex, you said that this rock came from outer space?" Severus turned to inquire from the silent seer.

"Yes sir, about ten years ago a meteor fell here in Smallville. It was during that time that I was exposed to the radioactivity and lost my hair. To my knowledge this rock has never had an adverse effect on anyone else," Lex explained fervently, staring at Harry beseechingly.

Harry sighed and smiled slightly, "It's okay Lex, I believe you. I was just hurt and scared, that's all,"

Lex pulled Harry into his arms and kissed his forehead lightly, relieved that he hadn't screwed everything up with his gift.

"As intoxicating as this is, do you two mind? We do have some experimenting to do," Severus drawled, feeling slightly ill at the sight of his nephew in the arms of Luthor Jr.

"Your right Uncle, how do you want to go about experimenting?" Harry asked briskly, turning to the problem at hand.

"As far as you know, only myself and Mr. Kent have had a reaction to the necklace, right?" Severus remarked calmly, debating on which course of action to take.

"Yes," Harry agreed, "But I didn't feel any sort of reaction to the necklace, and neither did Lex."

"Interesting, Of your two young men, I would have figured that Luthor would have been the one to react to it," Severus murmured, lost in thought.

Lex stifled the bolt of anger that Snape's words had caused him. After all he couldn't fault the man for his findings.

"Uncle if your going to be busy in here, do you mind if I take Lex into the kitchen and get started on dinner?" Harry asked, knowing that his Uncle was a thousand miles away trying to unravel the latest dilemma.

"Hmm, what? Of course, go ahead." Severus muttered, lost in thought.

"Come along Lex, let's leave him to it." Harry murmured and drew Lex away.

Clhclhclhclhclhclhclhclhclhclhclhclhclh

Clark worried his bottom lip as he thought back to what had happened in the barn,

"Clark, you know we told you that you had to keep all your powers a secret, right? Your father and I were only trying to protect you. But if you feel this strongly about a boy you just met, then maybe there's something more between you. I don't believe this is just a crush. From the way you describe everything, Harry seems to be your soul mate," Martha whispered softly, coming to stand behind Clark.

"Soul mate Mom, do you really think so?" Clark turned around and looked at her beseechingly, his blue eyes wide and slightly teary,

"Of course. Soul mates exist Clark. If this boy is yours then you have to be truthful with him. After all a relationship can not be built on lies," Martha brushed his bangs out of his eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"Be Happy Clark, that's all your father and I ever wanted for you," she whispered before turning to the stairs to leave the loft.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Clark asked as he stared in shock at her departing back.

"Just fine darling, now don't you think you need to let him know how you feel and what you are?" Martha called back, laughter ringing in her voice.

"I'm gone Mom." And with a gust of wind he was.

Martha Kent pressed her fingers to her forehead and frowned in confusion, "Now what in the world am I doing out here?"

Clhclhclhclhclhclhclhclhclh

"What do you suppose Clark's problem is?" Harry asked Lex as he pulled the ingredients for Lasagna out of the refrigerator.

"I don't know. If the meteor rock reacted to your Uncles bond with the Dark Lord even slightly, why would it react to Clark?"

"That is the million dollar question," Harry agreed with a laugh.

Lex gave up any pretense of not watching the younger man and sat down at the bar.

"If your not going to help, you need to leave the kitchen," Harry scolded before placing a loaf of French bread in front of him.

"What do you want me to do?" Lex asked, staring down at the bread bemusedly.

"Make the garlic bread," Harry replied nonchalantly, before returning to the stove and frying up his beef mixture.

Lex mumbled under his breath before slicing the loaf in half. Going to the fridge, he pulled out the garlic butter sauce, and proceeded to apply it to the bread.

After he was done, he went and pulled out the ingredients for a house salad.

When the Lasagna was placed in the oven to bake together, Lex approached the slight youth. Placing both hands on his shoulders, he spun him around and grinned down at the startled look on Harry's face.

"Now that I have your complete attention, I do believe you owe me something." Lex murmured before leaning down and kissing Harry passionately.

Heat. That was all Harry could think of, Lex was fueling the fire burning inside. The same fire that Clark had kindled earlier, all the passion and rage that had twisted in his gut was now gushing through his veins and he burned for Lex.

"I came to talk to you, but I guess you've already moved on to greener pastures," Came the cold voice from the doorway.

Lex froze and Harry looked as if someone had dumped a gallon of ice water over his head.

"Clark…"

TBC

Sorry if it seems odd

Now theres going to be a Poll on my profile so please check it out and let me know whats to be done with Remus!

Thanks guys!

Christy


	7. Chapter 7

Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems  
We're living in a broken home of hopes and dreams,  
Let me be the first to shake a helping hand.  
Everybody, pray enough to take a stand,  
I knocked on every door, on every dead end street,  
Looking for forgiveness,  
what's left to believe?  
- Have a nice Day by Bon Jovi

Savin me

Chapter 7

Harry leapt from Lex's arms and latched onto Clark before the other ebony haired teen knew what to do.

"That's enough Clark! I like you , I really do. But I like Lex too. Now here's what's going to happen, your going to sit down and we're going to talk, do you understand?" Harry glared up at the taller teen before pulling him towards the kitchen table. After shoving Clark into a chair, he withdrew his wand from his holster and quietly whispered Pertrificus Totalus.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, there are a few things we need to discuss," he whispered harshly, chest heaving with exertion.

Harry paused and waited for a moment for Clark to reply. As the seconds ticked by, rage started growing in his belly.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he finally roared, sinking to his knees before the other teen.

"Um Harry, he can't talk to you right now," Lex explained, biting back a chuckle.

A sheepish expression crossed Harry's face, "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm sorry Clark, I was just so angry that you would say that to me, I felt I had to try and get through to you," Harry explained, calming down slightly.

With another whispered incantation, Clark was able to move. He stared down at the emerald eyed teen in shock. "Harry, what are you?" He breathed, knowing that Harry was something wonderful.

"I'm Harry. Just Harry. But I'm also a wizard. Yes Clark, magic is real," Harry explained softly, feeling tears pricking the backs of his eyes.

"The better question, Mr. Kent, is what are you?" Severus drawled coldly from the door. Ebony eyes flew over the scene, taking in every detail. With a sneer, he strode across the room and helped Harry to his feet.

After escorting his nephew to a chair and checking on the lasagna, he turned back to Clark. Pinning a death glare on the younger man, he said, "Well? Are you going to answer or not?"

"I..I'm human of course," Clark bluffed. While he may have been ready to spill to Harry, there was no way he was going to tell his uncle his secrets. And he'd never tell Lex the truth.

"Try again Mr. Kent. And this time try to be honest. If you won't…. well I have ways of making you tell the truth," Severus drawled, sardonic amusement lightening his features.

"That's enough Snape! You shouldn't threaten the Muggle," Lex scowled, not liking how Severus was goading the other teen.

"Ah, but he's not a muggle…. He's not even human," Severus drawled, highly amused.

"Not…. Human?" Harry asked softly, filled with a sense of awe.

Clark flinched and spoke swiftly, "My adoptive parents found me ten years ago. It was during the meteor shower. My birth parents had sent me to earth for my protection. I swear Harry, I was raised human. Until four years ago I didn't know I was anything but,"

In his rush to explain everything to his green eyes, Clark forgot about Lex even being there. But his words weren't falling on deaf ears.

"I did hit you with my car, didn't I?" Lex asked softly as the pieces to the Clark Kent puzzle finally snapped into place.

"Yes. For some reason Kryptonians are super strong on this planet. Our only weakness is the rocks from our planet. The Green Meteor Rock weakens us, and the red releases our inhibitions," Clark explained, feeling his face flush with embarrassment.

"Bloody hell! That's why you kissed me, and then got sick isn't it?" Harry asked, feeling a keen sense of sorrow.

"What are you talking about? I kissed you because I wanted to," Clark declared frowning slightly.

"No you didn't. You see Lex had just given me a necklace that was made with red and green kryptonite. I was wearing it in your barn when you decided to kiss me. So you see, it was the meteor rock that made you kiss me," Harry explained hollowly.

"Harry, your not making any sense. I've wanted to kiss you for the longest time. Since before we were properly introduced at the Talon. I just didn't have the courage to do it. The red K doesn't make feelings that aren't there, it simply makes it easier for me to access them. If it hadn't been for the green K I probably would have tried to do more than kiss you," Clark admitted sheepishly, before looking around wildly at Severus.

"Uh you know what I mean, Mr. Snape," He tried to explain while gulping swiftly.

"Indeed," Was all the potion master replied. A wicked glint of humor flashing in his ebony eyes.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I've wanted to kiss you forever, I just didn't have the guts to do it," Clark explained in a rush.

"Oh," Was all Harry could say. After all if Clark was sure, then who was he to say nay?

"As thrilling as this is, may I remind you that we still don't know why I reacted to the necklace," Severus reminded the three younger men, scowling slightly at the slight blush on his nephews face.

"Oh yeah, that doesn't make any sense. If the rocks only react to Kryptonians then why did it hurt you?" Harry blinked and looked at his uncle curiously.

"I have my ideas, but I want to talk them over with Mr. Kent. Maybe we can get some answers from him," Severus drawled softly.

Clark shivered at the soft menace that dripped from every word Severus spoke.

"Mr. Snape, I'm not sure why you reacted to it. While I know that red Kryptonite can have an effect on humans, I've never heard of green Kryptonite doing that. It really doesn't make any sense," Clark confessed, brow creased with puzzlement.

"Well, Mr. Snape isn't a normal Muggle either," Lex drawled sardonically. When Severus turned and glared at him, he smirked in response.

"It's true. You are a Wizard, the same as your nephews. Now I've never had a reaction to any Kryptonite, (1) and I don't know why you would. However, you are right it does open a lot of questions,"

"As for being a Normal Wizard, well there is no such thing," Harry replied morosely. Green eyes darkened with remembered pain and shame.

"Harry…" Clark started; turning towards the younger teen, only to be stopped firmly by the Potions Master.

"Mr. Potter, that's enough nonsense out of you. You are Normal. You are not a freak. It is in your blood line to be powerful, therefore you are Normal. I don't want to hear you demeaning yourself again, am I clear?" He sneered at the cowed young man, black eyes flashing with anger and self-hate.

"Yes sir," Harry replied meekly, knowing that Severus loved him and wouldn't put up with any of his "nonsense" today. But the unconditional love of his "uncle" couldn't make up for the years of physical and emotional abuse his mother's relatives had put him through. While it was helping, it still didn't stop the sudden flashbacks to remembered anecdotes.

Lex and Clark took in the byplay with narrowed eyes. Someone had told Harry that he wasn't normal. And they had told him enough times that Harry believed it. Sharing a look, they knew that someone would pay for hurting Harry. Even if it took working together to do it, they would pay. They couldn't help but wonder if his aunt and uncle were the only ones behind the years of emotional abuse Harry had suffered.

"Boys!" Severus snarled, tired of trying to get the elder teens attention.

"I'm sorry Snape, what did you need?" Lex apologized, looking over at the smoldering Potions Master.

"Now that I have your attention, I was wondering if you could tell me if you had any charms placed on this necklace. If you told me what you had applied it would save time," Severus drawled smirking softly.

"Charms? What did you have placed on it Lex?" Harry asked confused. He hadn't known that there were charms on it.

Lex ducked his head as an embarrassed flush graced his face. "I was worried about you Harry. While I know that your story has probably been exaggerated, I wanted to make sure you were protected. As soon as I bought the necklace, I went to Dad and had him put the strongest Protection charm he knew on it. I also had him put an anti-Portkey charm on it. As long as your unaware of the item being a Portkey, it can't take activate. I also put a Luck charm on it. I mean I know you have very good luck, but a little more couldn't hurt, right? After all, you are going to be going head to head with the Dark Lord eventually," He explained in a rush, hoping Harry wouldn't hate him.

"An anti-Portkey charm?" Harry asked quietly. Unable to move past that.

"Yes Harry. As long as you wear that necklace, you'll never be lifted away by a Portkey without your consent," Lex murmured softly, reaching over and brushing the younger teens hair out of his eyes.

"As thrilling as that is," Clark drawled, blue eyes flashing with jealousy, "What is a portkey and why did you put a charm against them on his necklace?"

"A portkey is a charm that transports the person touching it to another place. Harry was transported with one a couple years ago. But he didn't know the object was a portkey until after he touched it. It was during this time that he lost a classmate and the Dark Lord came back to life," Severus explained once he saw that Harry wouldn't.

"And I knew what had happened because of my dad. I also figured that if I could get Harry to wear the necklace, then at least he wouldn't have to worry about Portkeys anymore," Lex declared, reaching over and squeezing Harry's hand gently.

"Now your sure about which charms you had added to this necklace right?" Severus asked Lex, ignoring the fact that Lex was still holding Harry's hand.

"Of course. The protection charm was specific for Harry though. It could be that causing the reaction to your mark," Lex replied, smirking.

"We'll finish this discussion after dinner," Severus decreed, "I know you boys need to talk about what's going on," he ushered the three younger men out of the kitchen and shut the door firmly behind them.

Once the door latched, Harry burst into giggles.

"What's so funny?" Lex asked, slightly offended.

"He's bound and determined I talk to both of you, I think he wants me to get settled," Harry chortled, green eyes dancing with mirth.

"In that case….shall we?" Lex held out his arm and grinned smugly as Harry threaded his with it. However his smug expression dropped just a bit, when Harry held out his other hand to Clark.

"Come on Clark, we really do have to talk," Harry cajoled, waiting for the other boy to take his hand.

Clark scowled at Lex, but clasped Harry's hand tightly. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

Clhclhclhclhclhclh

After entering the study, the three men stood and looked at each other.

"Well I guess I'll go first," Harry sighed, running a shaking hand through his shaggy locks.

"If you would," Clark agreed, taking a seat beside him.

Harry sighed again, then said "I was raised by my aunt and uncle. They never wanted me, and made sure that I knew it. My old headmaster had placed me on their doorstep, just like an unwanted kitten. I don't think he even stuck around to make sure I was brought in. And I know it had to have been freezing, it was in November. Anyway, as I was saying, my aunt and uncle raised me from the time I was 15 months old till my 11th birthday. Well raise is stretching it. I was never to forget that I wasn't normal. According to them I was a Freak. My aunt and Uncle were as Normal as any Muggle can be, they wanted nothing to do with the Wizarding world, and probably would have dropped me off at an orphanage if Professor Dumbledore hadn't threatened them. I was raised to be judgmental. To hate everything that wasn't normal. But how could I hate something that was just like me? After I found out I was a wizard, I realized that the world wasn't just black and white, there were many different colors to chose from. So I chose to be the best wizard I could be. Imagine my surprise when we got here and I found myself attracted to two men. I wasn't even sure that same-sex relationships were allowed in the Wizarding world. And I knew that I wouldn't be allowed to have you both. Clark you have my heart, and yet Lex is my soul. Without both of you, I don't think I could survive," Harry explained, head bowed as he waited for their reaction.

"Harry I already told you my feelings on this. You know that I'm a Seer, and you still accept me. You also know that I'm a squib, and it doesn't bother you. How could you think that I would reject you? You belong to me Harry Potter. And so do you Clark. We belong together, and I'll make damned sure it happens," Lex vowed, pulling Harry close.

"I never thought of being with two guys, but I know that I feel something for both of you," Clark admitted, blushing slightly.

"Is it enough?" Lex demanded bluntly, dark grey eyes flashing in the gloom.

"I want to try Lex. I've been drawn to you for years, but I didn't want to risk your friendship. When Harry arrived, I knew he belonged to me, and I think you do too," Clark whispered, sitting closer to Harry's other side.

"We'll try. If it doesn't work out, that's okay. At least we tried," Harry mumbled, his emotional roller coaster had worn him out.

Lex laughed quietly and lifted the slight teen into his arms. Moving to the other couch he set him down. "Rest Harry, we'll be here when you get up," He murmured before brushing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"Yeah, don't worry about us Harry. Lex and I will talk things over while you sleep, okay?" Clark chimed in before brushing his own kiss to Harry's forehead.

" 'Kay," Harry agreed, soot colored lashes sweeping down and hiding his verdant eyes.

Knowing that Harry was only sleeping lightly, Clark motioned Lex closer.

"Are you serious about wanting to try?" He asked quietly, trying to ignore the heat that radiated off of Lex.

"Yes," Lex replied simply before pulling the slightly younger man into his arms and brushing a kiss on his parted lips.

Clark gasped and arched into the kiss. Lex's hands ran up and down his back before tangling in his hair. He moaned as Lex bit down gently on his bottom lip.

Lex took advantage of Clarks moan to sweep inside his mouth. The taste was everything he thought it could be and more. It only got better when Clark's tongue started rubbing against his own. Lex closed his eyes as he felt Clark's hands run up and down his chest, as if unsure where to latch on to. He couldn't help an inner smirk at the thought of his bald head….with Clark's super strength it was probably better not to have a thick head of hair.

They're kiss was broken by a strangled gasp, looking over to the couch where Harry was laying, they sprang apart. Both flushing as if they had done something wrong.

"Harry.." Clark began, ringing his hands.

Lex took in Harry's glassy expression and felt a smirk form on his lips, "Did you enjoy the show?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"Oh Merlin," Harry breathed, face flushed with heat, "That was hot!"

TBC

-fans herself- I agree Harry, That was hot:)

Jeez I must be a glutton for punishment. In this story I have a threesome with Clark Kent, Lex Luthor and Harry Potter.

In my new one I have a three sided triangle with Harry/Kakashi and Itachi.

Btw does anyone else have a Harry triangle going on?

Don't worry I'll update this as soon as possible, but I have to work on SOC Now, so I guess I'll see you later!

Later guys!

Christy

SSDD


	8. INTERLUDE

I know You're listening in the silence of this night  
The news is blistering but I hold on to Your light  
And though there's darkness all around us,  
By my faith I know You're there  
Give me the strength to lead the way,  
Send me the words I need to say  
Use me to guide them day by day  
This is a Father's Prayer

-_**A Mother And Father's Prayer by Colin Raye and **_**Melissa Manchester**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Yay I own something! 

A/N: Don't kill me! I had to have this interlude! Chapter 8 will be out as soon as I put the finishing touches on it, I promise!

Later!

Christy

SSDD

Savin Me 

Interlude

Remus stared incredulously at the Order Members. They were gathered, as always, at Grimmauld place. The topic, once again, was Harry and whether or not he had turned dark.

The entire Weasley family were gathered and appeared to be in shock. With the recent death of Ron, even the mischievous twins were unnaturally silent.

"What you mean to tell me," Remus drawled icily, "is that because Harry took off, after the deaths of his closest friends, he's become Dark?"

"Now see here," Shacklebolt began hotly.

"No. You all are going to listen," Remus snarled, amber eyes flashing dangerously.

"Harry would never betray us. If he left freely, it is only to heal. He **will** return, understand?"

"Remus is right," Molly agreed, tears trickling down her pale and drawn face. "Harry was Ron's best friend, and he'll want to avenge him. I only hope he'll forgive me someday," Molly sobbed softly.

"Molly, what did you do?" Tonks asked after a few moments of tense silence.

"After he told us of Ron and Hermione's death, I begged him to go. To leave us alone. I told him I didn't want him to attend their funerals," Molly cried, slightly hysterical.

"That's why…

…He didn't show up," The twins spoke in tangent with a look of dawning comprehension on their faces.

"Oh Molly, why would you do that?" Tonks asked quietly, sorrow written deep on her ageless face.

"I had to. I couldn't face him. I would look at Harry and see my baby boy," Molly sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"Now that you know that Harry didn't skip Ron and Hermione's funeral by choice, do you still believe he's turned dark?" Remus asked darkly, amber eyes flashing with ire.

"Even if he was respecting Mrs. Weasley's regards, why hasn't he gotten in touch with the rest of us?" Shacklebolt demanded, unwilling to let it go.

"Well gee I don't know," Fred remarked sharply, irony sharp in his tone, "Maybe the fact that he needed to heal also? Oh wait, that couldn't be it, after all he's the chosen one. Harry Potter isn't human, remember?"

Shacklebolt flushed darkly, ducking his head in embarrassment and shame.

"If that's all, I think this meeting is over," Moody declared from the doorway.

With a quiet murmur, the room emptied of its occupants. After the last person left, Moody turned to Remus and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" He growled, watching as the younger man flushed in embarrassment.

"They were attacking Harry and I couldn't deal with it. I know I told you that I was going to be patient, but I couldn't help it. The wolf in me is going crazy. We want our cub back. Not knowing if he's safe or even alive is driving us both crazy. After Sirius…"

"I know Remus, and I have good news for you," Moody replied soothingly, bracing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Really? You've found him? Where is he?" Remus fired out, amber eyes filling with tears as relief swept through his body. Even as he tried to caution himself, he couldn't stave off the feeling of absolute joy that danced in his soul. His cub had been found he just knew it.

"If our sources are right, he's in America. Our Muggle sources have traced one Severus Snape from Wiltshire to London. From there he bought three tickets to Metropolis, Kansas. We think he's still in Kansas. According to our source, the two other tickets were registered to one D. Malfoy and one H. Potter. As both tickets were used, we can only assume that they're with Snape wherever he is," Moody reported, feeling slightly sad that his news wasn't better. But it was as if the trio had simply disappeared.

"So Kansas, hmm? Knowing Snape as well as I do, we can assume that he would pick a small-town rather than stay in the city. After all, it would be easier to hide the boys in the middle of nowhere," Remus drawled, thinking swiftly.

"We also have to assume that whatever caused Ron and Hermione's death, hurt Harry. Therefore Snape wouldn't want to travel very far with an impaired child. So we look at small towns within a 100-mile radius of Metropolis. And I guarantee we'll find them," Remus murmured.

"What are you going to do?" Moody asked, frowning slightly.

"What do you think? I'm going to Metropolis. I'll set up base there, and when you have more information, you can send it to me. Is that all right?"

"If that's what you want," Moody replied.

"Good. I need to go pack. Bye Moody," Remus remarked, leaving the kitchen and heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

Moody went to the fireplace and after throwing in the floo powder, stepped into the flames and disappeared with a silent whoosh.

Remus went through his belongings and pulled out his few muggle clothes. Placing them in his bag, he paused and turned to the picture on his bedside table. Picking it up, he stared down at the laughing forms of Harry and his best friends. It had been taken in Harry's third year, during the winter holidays. Harry was smiling and laughing as Hermione tackled Ron and drove him to the ground. The three of them seemed so innocent, as if the war would never touch them. Unfortunately for Harry's sake, the war was already upon them.

With a sigh Remus placed the picture in his bag. Hopefully he would be able to find his cub in Kansas. Heaven help Severus if anything else had happened to him while he was in his custody.

Amber eyes narrowed in annoyance at the thought of the Potions Master. If anything were wrong with his cub, Severus would pay.

You may depend on that.

TBC

Later guys!


	9. Chapter 8

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I Love You, until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will Love You  
Until my dying day

Come what may –Moulin Rouge Christian and Satine

Savin me 

Chapter 8

Clark blushed crimson and ducked forward shyly as Lex threw his head back and roared with laughter. Harry's eyes were slightly glazed and Lex knew he had enjoyed the show.

Watching Clark blush was humorous, yet Lex had better things in mind. Without giving Harry a moments warning, he swooped down and captured the green-eyed teens lips for a scorching kiss.

Harry couldn't breathe. His entire thought process froze as Lex kissed him. Without knowing it, his arms wrapped around Lex's body and he held on tight. When Lex brushed at his bottom lip with his tongue, he shyly parted his lips, allowing Lex to deepen the kiss.

Without pausing to breathe, Lex pulled Harry into a tighter embrace. He knew that Harry was his, and that Harry was accepting it. He bit back a moan as Clark came behind him and wrapped his arms around the two of them. The feel of Clarks arms tight around his waist, like steel bands holding him close with Harry wrapped just as tight in his arms, Lex knew that he had found the one place he had always belonged.

Clark had watched as his boyfriend's…lover's…mates…what have you kiss in front of him for all of thirty seconds. As a rush of heat swept through his body, he bit back a moan and gave into the temptation to join the two in front of him. Wrapping Lex in his embrace, he buried his face in Lex's neck. Licking the skin lightly, Clark bit back a moan as the scent of Lex's arousal engulfed him. Very gently biting down on the skin at the junction of Lex's neck and right shoulder, he left his mark on the ivory skin.

Lex groaned and tossed his head back, breaking the kiss with Harry. Knowing that Clark would want to mark the younger teen also, he shifted around and placed Harry in the middle. With a smirk at the slightly feral look on Clarks face, Lex leaned forward and nipped the right side of Harry's neck. From the shocked gasp Harry gave, he knew that Clark had followed suit and was now marking the left side.

Harry didn't know what to do. Wave upon wave of emotion had swamped him in a short period of time. As the elder two placed their marks on his skin, his magic reacted in a very primal way. With a brilliant flash his magic erupted and covered the trio in a wave of pure enchantment.

A surge of dizziness overcame them and they fell to the ground in a silent heap. Darkness descended and they knew no more.

Hclhclhclhclhclhclhcl

"As amusing as this is, I think the three of you need to get up," Severus drawled from the doorway, taking in the sight of "his" nephew completely surrounded by the older boys.

Narrowing his eyes in vexation, he moved forward and reached down to yank Lex to his feet. Before he could touch the eldest, a shimmering blue shield surrounded the bald youth. Pulling back his hand, he frowned thoughtfully before raising his voice. "Gentlemen, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish our discussion before Mr. Kent is expected to leave,"

As he had expected, Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up in a rush. Knowing better than to offer his hand, Severus smirked as Harry tried to untangle himself from his bonded.

"Having problems?" He drawled sardonically, black eyes dancing with unholy amusement.

Harry blanched abruptly, before shoving Lex off of him. The sudden push caused Lex to awaken and his gray eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Yawning lethargically, Lex rolled to his side, allowing Harry to gain his feet. With another bone-cracking yawn, he sat up and looked over to where Harry was standing. "Harry?" He asked, before looking for Clark.

Finding the other teen still asleep, Lex smirked before leaning down and brushing a kiss on his temple. As he had expected, Clark's eyes snapped open and his face flushed brightly.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Lex cooed, fluttering his eyelashes as he stared down at Clark.

"Get away from me," Clark growled feeling foolish as he pushed himself to his feet. "Did you need something?" he asked Severus without raising his gaze from his feet.

"Yes. It's time to eat, and I think you need to call home," Severus replied, eyes dancing with humor.

Clark flushed darker and nodded slightly. Harry, unable to bear the sight of Clark's embarrassment, strode over and clasped his hand tightly.

Glaring up at his uncle, he dared him to say another word.

Severus read the protectiveness in Harry's emerald gaze and nodded slightly. Without another word, he turned and left the room.

As soon as the door swept close behind him, Lex crowed with laughter. "Harry, your Uncle is cool," he chortled, tears of mirth sliding down his face.

Harry stared down at the unusual display and frowned slightly, "Lex are you okay?"

"Never better," Lex announced, sweeping a low bow.

Clark looked between Lex and Harry and raised a brow, this was not normal Luthor behavior.

"Lex, I think you need to sit down," He whispered, going to the bald man and pulling him to the sofa.

"I FEEL fine," Lex shouted, wrenching his hand from Clarks.

Clark stared up at Lex in shock. There was something going on with the older man, and Clark didn't know what to make of it.

"Harry, do you know what's going on?" He whispered, moving to stand beside the slight teen.

"I don't know. But I think it's my fault," Harry replied miserably.

"Why do you say that?" Clark asked, flabbergasted.

"Because my magic marked you two, and I think Lex is reacting to it on someway," Harry explained, misery etched deeply on his face.

"Marked us? How?"

"Look," Harry twisted Clark around to face the floor length mirror that was on the opposite wall. Looking into the mirror, Clark examined first Harry then himself. He couldn't resist the smug thought "mine" that crossed his mind at the sight of the passion mark on the left side of Harry's neck. Focusing on himself he couldn't restrain the gasp that left his throat. There on the left side of his neck, in the junction where his shoulder and neck met, was a small white lightning bolt.

Turning to Lex, he moved closer and tilted the elder mans head to the side. His passion mark was livid on the right side, and in the same spot on the left was the small lightning bolt.

Whirling back to Harry, Clark couldn't stop the smile that slipped across his face.

"Don't worry Harry, I don't mind the mark, and I know that Lex won't either. After all, we tried to mark you as well, remember?" Clark cajoled, wanting to get rid of the look of misery on Harry's face.

"Yeah, but your mark will fade, mine won't," Harry mumbled, embarrassment rampant on his features.

"Are you sure?" Lex asked, focusing on the topic at hand. While the feeling of giddiness still remained, he was slowly getting himself under control.

"The fact of the matter remains, we don't know what is going on. So we should go and eat supper and then talk it over with your Uncle. Out of us all, he should have some idea of what's going on," Lex murmured, rising to his feet. Striding across the room, he paused in front of Harry and pulled the shaking teen into his arms. Enfolding him in his embrace, he murmured softly, "Besides, I like having your mark on my neck. I like belonging to you,"

Clark watched in awe as Lex calmed Harry down. He had been sure that he would have to go and get Severus before that happened.

Seeing the look of awe on Clark's face, Lex smirked. Without missing a beat, he swept Harry into his arms and strode to the door. Dinner first… and then some answers.

TBC

I hope you guys like it!

Later!

Christy

SSDD


	10. Chapter 9

I had all but given up on finding  
The one that I could fall into  
On the day before you  
I was ready to settle for  
Less than love and not much more  
There was no such thing as a dream come true  
Oh, but that was all the day before you

_- The day before you by Rascal Flatts_

Savin' me

Chapter 10

The Talon was bursting with customers. It was a typical Friday night, and yet for Lana, the noise was almost unbearable. Her head pounded with the beat, and she couldn't stop the moan that slipped out. Laying her head on the table, she closed her eyes and tried to push the noise away.

"Excuse me Miss," a soft voice interrupted her exercise. Forcing her eyes open, she stared in shock at the man in front of her. He was a little on the short side, with a thin, slightly emancipated look. All in all he looked as if he were suffering from a recurring illness.

"Can I help you?" She asked brow furrowed in thought.

"I hope so. I'm looking for my nephew. You see it has recently come to my attention that he has moved to this area and I hope you can help me find him. You see, he should be a student at SHS," He explained, handing over a well-worn picture.

Glancing down, Lana froze. "You say you're looking for your nephew?" She asked, trying to recover.

"That's right," he agreed, amber eyes narrowing slightly.

"What's his name?" Lana queried, hope welling up inside her.

"Potter. His name is Harry Potter," came the answer.

"I have seen him. He lives with his Uncle and cousin about six miles from here," Lana stated, cheeks flushing with an unknown emotion.

"Are you okay?" the man asked abruptly, taking in Lana's expression.

"I.. I don't know. I don't feel so hot," Lana shuddered, dropping her head back to the table.

The man sat down abruptly and stared at the ebony haired beauty. It's obvious she wasn't feeling all right, and from the way her eyes kept flitting away, something was bothering her.

"My name is Remus Lupin," he offered abruptly, noticing the slight relief that swept across her face at the change in subject. Someone or something was messing with her thoughts.

"I'm Lana, Lana Lang." she replied, smiling brightly.

"I don't suppose you can show me where my nephew is can you?" Remus asked thoughtfully, knowing that if Lana were being controlled, Severus could help her.

"I guess so, I need to call my aunt and let her know," Lana decided abruptly.

"Very well, I shall await your return," Remus drawled, not noticing the flush that swept across Lana's face at his accent.

Lana nodded abruptly and fled to the telephones at the entrance.

After a few moments she returned with a bright smile. "My aunt said it was okay, so I guess I'll show you where your nephew is," she babbled slightly.

"That sounds like a plan. After you," Remus nodded in agreement, following Lana to the entrance.

Once outside Lana paused again and looked over at Remus in confusion. "I don't want to insult you, but do you mind following me over in your own car? I'd rather not ride with a stranger," She asked, hoping she hadn't insulted him.

"That's fine Ms. Lang, I'll be more than happy to use my own vehicle," Remus replied with a slight smile.

"Good, well let's go," she stated, turning to her car and getting in. After waiting for Remus to enter his car and start the engine, she pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the Snape house.

An evil smirk danced on her lips as she thought of the surprise the English boy was going to get.

Hcllchhcllch

Harry stared down at his plate and ignored the tension that rose around him. From the concerned looks Severus kept darting at him, he knew that as soon as dinner was over, the interrogation would begin.

From his left side, Lex was feeling very smug. He knew without a doubt that a big smirk was dominant on his face. On his other side, Clark was full of trepidation. Almost as if he feared the verdict that Severus handed out.

Their meal passed in silence, and before Harry was ready the table had been cleared and Severus had directed the trio to the living room.

Sitting on the couch between his mates, a feeling of warmth encompassed him. Harry knew that no matter what Severus declared, Lex and Clark wouldn't willingly leave him.

"Boys, this is the first tribond I've ever witnessed," Severus began, folding his hands in front of him.

"The bonding is remarkably complete, despite the lack of consummation," Lex drawled, ignoring the fiery blush that lit up his companion's faces.

"This is true. When you finally consummate it, your bond will be even stronger," Severus agreed with a smirk.

"But we won't be consummating it any time soon." Harry cried out, unable to sit in silence any longer.

"That's fine Harry. In all actuality it would be best if you waited at least until after your graduation," Severus stated firmly.

"I agree," Clark said, fighting a blush.

"That's good. Now we aren't going to set a firm date. When it happens, it happens," Harry said firmly, green eyes narrowed in thought.

"That would be best," Severus agreed, ignoring the flash of annoyance in Lex's eyes.

"While we're on the subject of graduation, maybe we ought to wait till after we're all legal," Clark began, looking askance at Harry.

"My birthday?" Harry asked, frowning slightly.

"I suppose," Lex agreed with a sigh.

"When is your birthday?" Clark asked, fingers twisting nervously in his lap.

"July 31st," Harry stated, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"No way! My birthday is August 1st," Lex stated with a gregarious grin.

"Clark? When is your birthday?" Harry asked softly, as Clark remanded silent.

"My parent's and I don't know for sure. They found me on September 30th, when I was a toddler. The Pediatrician said I was about 26 months, so the Kent's decided that my birthday was July 30th. Ever since then, that's when I celebrated my birthday," Clark whispered, blushing hotly.

"So our birthday's are the 30th, 31st, and 1st. Does anyone else find that odd?" Harry asked brow furrowed in thought.

"Not as odd as you think," Severus stated, giving into the temptation and running his fingers through Harry's tangled curls.

"Explain," Lex demanded, glaring at the invading hand.

"True soul mates are born around the same time of year. I know that you're 3 years older than Clark, and he's a year older than Harry, but your birthdays are on consecutive days.

And on your birthday's this year, you'll be 22 Lex, Clark will be 19, and Harry will be 18. Right gentlemen?"

"That's right, as far as I know," Clark agreed, smiling sheepishly. Lex merely nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do for our birthdays? This is the first of June, so we have a little over a month to get everything together," Lex stated, rubbing his temples as a headache started building.

"We get out of school on the 12th, and we Graduate on the 14th," Clark offered, remembering the dates.

"And if we have a party that weekend, we can start the first bond that night," Harry decided, flushing slightly.

Before anyone could respond to him, the front door slammed open, and Draco stormed inside.

The blond was seething with fury. His normally pale features were flushed with rage. Wrenching him up, Harry tentatively approached the blonde. When Draco saw Harry in front of him, he threw himself into Harry's arms and buried his face in his shoulder. Holding on tight, he muffled his screams of rage with Harry's shirt.

After a few moments, Draco seemed to calm. When the trembling eased out of his body, Harry released his hold. Looking up into the still seething features he asked, "Are you ready to tell us what happened to make you so mad?"

"Lana," Draco hissed, grey eyes narrowed in fury.

"What did she do this time?" Harry asked with a sigh, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"As you know, I was on my date with Chloe. We were at the bowling alley, since I had never gone before. We had just finished our first game and started our second, when her cellular phone rang. As she answered it, it became obvious that she was talking to Lana. Lana demanded that Chloe leave and meet up with her at the Talon. When Chloe tried to explain that she was busy, Lana told her that if she were a true friend, she'd come when she was needed. Now Chloe reluctantly agreed, and when I tried to protest, she told me that Lana "needed" her. And if I wanted another date with her, I'd be understanding and not press her," Draco sneered, anger a warm fizz in his blood.

"Oh Draco," Harry sighed, hugging his friend tight. It would have to have been on his date with Chloe that Lana interrupted.

"You know, this really doesn't make any sense," Clark remarked suddenly. All eyes transferred to him in shock, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I mean Lana has never acted this way before," Clark explained sheepishly.

"Really? So being a jealous spiteful bitch is new?" Draco drawled with a sardonic smirk.

"Well yeah. I don't know what's going on with her anymore," Clark clarified.

"It seems as if Miss Lang isn't acting in character," Severus remarked.

"Now that you mention it Clark, you have a point. Someone or something is messing with Lana," Lex murmured, brow furrowed in thought.

"Mind Control?" Severus asked.

"Maybe," Lex admitted.

"Be that as it may, how do we fix it?" Clark asked, worried about his friend.

Before Severus could respond, someone knocked on the front door. Harry strode to the door and without checking first, pulled it open. "Hello?"

"Harry!"

With a startled cry, he's pulled into a tight hug. "By Merlin, it's good to see you," Remus cried, hugging the startled teen tight.

After a moment's hesitation, Lex and Clark rose from the couch and rip Harry from Remus's arms. Eyes narrowed in fury, they glared at the werewolf.

"Guys, it's okay. This is Remus, he's like a godfather to me," Harry explained softly, trying to wrap his arms around his boyfriends.

Remus watched in shock as Harry ran his hands up and down the elder teens back. Whirling around he glares at Severus.

"You? Why did you kidnap Harry? Didn't you think we'd want to know what's going on?" He snarled, eyes glowing amber.

Severus sneered, "Why would I bother? I'm a murderer Lupin, and a servant of the Dark Lord,"

"Remus, Severus. That's enough! Whether you like it or not, you're both important to me. Remus, you're my honorary godfather. Severus, you're the Uncle I wish I had, now play nice!" Harry snarled, green eyes flashing with fury.

"Harry, why are you hiding here? Why didn't you let us know you were alive?" Remus asked worry coloring his tone.

"Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger told me to leave, they didn't want me around after Ron and Mione," Harry explained softly, eyes filling with tears at the thought of his best friends.

"We know that Harry, Molly admitted that she forced you away after the death of Ron and Hermione. Believe me, quite a few members of the Order are extremely upset with her," Remus soothed, hugging the younger man gently.

"Lupin, for a while there Harry was all but dead. After destroying the last of the Dark Lord's relics, he lapsed into a healing coma. I must admit that I didn't think to reassure anyone that he was alive because at the time I wasn't sure he would live," Severus drawled softly, knowing the gut wrenching pain that Lupin had went through.

"I…see," Remus murmured, closing his eyes against the tears that prickled the back of his eyelids.

"Moony, I would never leave you on purpose," Harry whispered, reaching over and clasping Remus's hand.

"I know Harry, I just missed you so much. Once we found out that you were in America, I left Mad Eye in Metropolis and started searching for you. From the description I've been able to pick up I knew that Snape wouldn't be able to take you too far, so I narrowed down my results and ended up in the Talon this afternoon. I must admit that that was a stroke of luck, it was there I ran into a charming young woman who knew you and was able to lead me here,"

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Lupin, but who lead you here?" Lex drawled, coming to loom over Harry and Remus.

"A young lady named Lana Lang. Oh that reminds me, she was acting in a very peculiar manner. It seemed as if any thought or mention of you Harry caused her pain," Remus explained, releasing Harry from his hug.

"Weird, we were just talking about that. Something is going on with her, and yet we're not sure what," Harry explained, furrowing his brow in thought.

"Hm… Now Harry would you like to introduce me to these two gentlemen? After all, I know Severus and Mr. Malfoy, but I'm afraid I don't recognize the other two," Remus drawled, amber eyes flashing with amusement at the slight blush that crept up Harry's neck.

"Oh right. This is Lex…er I mean Alexander Luthor, and Clark Kent…they're my…" Harry broke off unsure how to continue the explanation.

"We're his bonded," Lex drawled, possessively wrapping his arms around the younger teen.

"That's right. He belongs to us now," Clark piped up, unwilling to let Lex claim Harry by himself.

"What…how…I mean…?"

"It's quite simple Lupin, Harry is powerful enough to need two soulmates instead of one. The three of them complete each other," Severus drawled, enjoying the look of shock on Remus's face.

Remus sank into a nearby chair with a flabbergasted expression on his face. His tawny eyes flitted from one teen to the other, really seeing the contentment and joy that they radiated together. Knowing that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Harry, he finally started to smile. This is what Harry had always needed, acceptance and someone else to lean on. So he wouldn't have to be the Hero…or the Savior. From the look in Clark and Lex's eyes, Remus knew that they didn't care that Harry was the Chosen one. To them, he was simply Harry. Just Harry.

"I'm so happy for you Harry. Even if you had to travel halfway round the world, you've found exactly what you needed," Remus murmured, smiling warmly at the slight teen.

"I've found home Moony. Lex and Clark are my home," whispered Harry, breaking from his mates' side and throwing his arms around the werewolf.

"That's all we ever wanted for you Harry," came the broken reply as tears of joy slipped down the weary face.

"Welcome home, Moony," Harry whispered, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here,"

TBC

I hate to end this here, but if I don't, I'm not sure when I'll be able to finish this chapter.

I hope you guys forgive me for being so late in updating. I got a third-shift job and it took everything I had to get used to writing on my days off lol. Not to mention that R/L slammed me hard with a couple of unfortunate incidents.

So sorry it took so long, and I hope it was worth the wait. I'm working on the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be out a lot sooner than this one.

Keep an eye out for it!

Later,

Christy

SSDD


End file.
